Harry Potter and I wish I were Raising A Normal Baby
by ACleverPenName
Summary: A horcrux was created when a wizard tried to kill another. And a shield was created when a witch cast away her wand to protect the ones she loved. With Voldemort now in the past, Harry looks forward to a normal and quiet life. Little did he know that his decisions pulled him between a power struggle older than Hogwarts itself. And who is Daisy Potter? Teen Drama!
1. The Long Ride Home

**AN: Story is mostly canon and follows HP book timelines strictly including Cursed Child**

 **Disclaimer: The HP universe and all related characters belong to Mrs. Joanne K Rowling and associated partners.**

 **Edit: Basis inputs from my biggest critic and supporter, I will be adding dates to the events of the chapter. The story will involve many muggle-wizards interaction situations. Though the focus will be wizarding events and incidents, a lot of major events which shook the muggle world and the ripple effect on the magical community will also be discussed.**

 **Time: Halloween '98 (Covering 6 months after the Battle of Hogwarts in the form of flashbacks).**

* * *

"Charring Cross Station", the cool automated voice of the train announcements rang on a slow Tuesday afternoon.

Commuters, mostly young kids skipping school, excitedly sprang from their benches crowding around the entrance.

A young boy with round glasses carefully balanced the many items he was carrying, one hand firmly in his pocket. It looked like an old habit, something his body seemed to have gotten used to. It didn't seem awkward to him anymore when he magically seemed to balance an ungodly number of mismatched items with only one hand. Today he was carrying four filing boxes stuffed to the brim with official looking documents, a large silver cage, a giant silver basin and a seashell lamp. He peered through the gap between the lamp and the cage to make sure his path was clear as he stepped into the train.

A curious onlooker smiled as he rose and offered the young man his seat.

"Thank you." Harry breathed, as he clumsily sat down, setting his items carefully below his seat.

"I respect that." said the pale young man in an American accent. "I wouldn't make two trips neither. Can I keep this?"

The young man with the dreadlocks shoved his phone into Harry's face. Harry looked back at himself, a serious look on his face peering through a silver cage. It really did seem an impossible feat to single handedly carry all those things. He suppressed a chuckle at the caption. He couldn't like it. He knew he couldn't let it get online. He was not sure how many Ministry of Magic employees were part of the internet phenomenon. It seemed unlikely that the ones who were followed the dreadlocked man. But experience had taught Harry to be weary.

Harry swallowed a little. The Hermione in him muttered _Confundo_ as he quickly deleted the picture and downloaded a random cat photo.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, as the dreadlocked man blinked once in confusion, his brows slowly coming together. "The cat's quite funny."

The look of confusion intensified on the man's face as he took his phone back.

"Hey, man..." He said, his voice a little worried. "The brownies here in London are not the brownies one might find... in say... Amsterdam."

Harry shrugged in response.

"I must be f-ing high to show a stranger a cat photo!" He exclaimed raising his hand and shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He walked away, shaking his head repeatedly, as Harry settled in for the short ride.

It would have been easier to apparate. He had gotten quite good at it over the last year. But every cell in Harry's body wanted to slow down. This was the first time in his life when he wasn't entangled in a death battle with the most feared wizard in modern times. A quiet train ride might seem boring to some wizards but to Harry, it was 30min of quality time just taking it slow.

He took out his headphones and popped them into his ears. He pressed "Play" on his new Walkman, a birthday gift from Hermione. Growing up in the muggle world didn't keep him upto date with their music for various reasons. And as per Hermione, musical taste evolved with time. The reason Harry couldn't relate to new music was because he didn't listen to the old ones to develop his taste. So Harry added to his "List of Stuff I Can Do Now" a list of popular 80's songs with his walkman becoming a must-have along with his wand.

It had been 6 months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had gone back to school the moment it reopened. She had immediately rejected getting an O in all her NEWTS and was currently in the final leg of her final year with Ginny. Ron and Harry were only all too happy to accept the Os. There were even talks of making Harry the Junior Minister of Magic. But Harry was glad that it died down almost as soon as it began.

He looked out of the window at the dull underground, his vision blurring following the brick wall.

 _He was walking back to the castle (whatever was left of it) after the battle. He was finally ready to sit next to Ginny, to join the Weasley's in their shared grief. He looked at the outline of the owlery in the distance._

 _His feet faltered when he reached the entrance. Going to the Great Hall would make everything real. The cost of the war. The destruction of the only home he knew, the death of his friends who were his family. His hands trembled as he walked into the destroyed room which once represented warm meals and content stomachs._

 _Almost immediately, the shrill crying of a baby brought the Great Hall to sharper focus. A lot of people collectively groaned. Most remained seated huddled around each other._

 _"She doesn't like the door open." Hermione hissed as she shut the door to the Great Hall behind him._

 _She quickly waved her wand to make sure the door stood without a frame. Harry was too emotionally exhausted to even frown. He looked at the familiar heads of red hair, his heart a lump._

 _Hermione rushed over to the direction of the crying baby, who still hadn't calmed down. Harry slowly closed the distance between him and the Weasley's, the rhythmic sound of a woman trying to shush a baby matching his steps. For a wild moment, he thought the voice belong to Professor McGonagall. But the thought quickly left his mind as he reached his destination. He wordlessly sat between Ron and Ginny, taking Ginny's hand into his own. It looked like Mrs. Weasley had finally stopped crying, collapsed into a heap on her knees. Harry just stared at the crack on the ground. He looked at it until it was the only thing in his vision._

 _"Honestly..." Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed, quickly rising to her feet._

 _Ginny and Mr. Weasley followed suit. Harry looked at Ron, who hadn't looked up. He followed Ginny's slight tug, matching her feeling of not wanting to be separated. They walked towards what used to be the Hufflepuff table, a small crowd of onlookers around a very haggard Professor Flitwick and a tiny megaphone of a baby. Harry hadn't heard many babies cry before. So the sheer volume and shrill pitch of the cry was a little surprising. He looked at the tiny clump of dark auburn hair sticking out of a Gryffindor scarf. Professor Flitwick looked close to tears himself, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout briskly walking among the mourning and the survivors._

 _Harry frowned._

 _"Where are her parents?" Harry asked hesitantly, fearing the answer._

 _Professor Flitwick squeaked in response._

 _"Oh.. Potter.." He said over the baby crying, his eyes trailing towards Mrs. Weasley._

 _"Molly!" Flitwick squealed, firming up his grasp on the baby. "I'm so sorry about this. Is the baby bothering you? She just wont calm down."_

 _Mrs. Weasley quickly took the baby and put her over her shoulders. She then quickly started pacing around the hall, the baby's cry fading with her. Professor Flitwick softly punched his shoulders._

 _"Where are her parents?" Harry asked again, tearing his eyes away from Mrs. Weasley._

 _"Professor Sprout and McGonagall are looking for them." Flitwick said. But his tone conveyed his dismay._

 _And suddenly Harry had a flashing image of a shaggy bearded giant picking up a toddler from a destroyed crib, a woman laying motionless next to him. He didn't even know how it happened but he found himself next to Professor McGonagall, still holding Ginny's hand. However, just one stern glance from Professor McGonagall was enough for the couple to jump apart._

 _"Potter" McGonagall nodded, as she continued bustling around the Great Hall._

 _"You haven't been able to find the baby's parents." Harry said out loud._

 _McGonagall didn't reply._

 _"Oh.. Ms. Weasley..." McGonagall added over her shoulders, as she walked away from a group of people huddled around a deceased Hufflepuff boy after they shook their heads. "Could you find Mr. Longbottom? He was the one who found the baby. Ask him to find me."_

 _Ginny nodded and directed Harry towards Neville. But Harry's eyes were glued on the baby. This was it. The final straw. He wanted to join the screaming baby and share their pain._

 _Seventeen years ago, a prophecy decided that Harry would be an orphan for thwarting an enemy he didnt know. A prophecy decided that he wouldnt get the warmth and love of his parents but instead the cruel neglect of the Dursleys. A prophecy decided that his time at Hogwarts would be punctuated by life-or-death situations. A prophecy decided that the fateful battle at Hogwarts had to happen for Voldemort to die._

 _Unfortunately, this meant that the prophecy also decided that this baby would now be an orphan. Hagrid had once told Harry that a lot of wizarding families wanted to adopt him. But that wasn't what came to be. The prophecy needed him to be with the Dursleys, a prophecy which was largely fulfilled by his mother's sacrifice. A prophecy that was made stronger by his mother's sacrifice of love came true only in his suffering. And in that crying, scared baby Harry felt all of it. He felt not just enormity of the burden that was thrust upon him but also guilt of the magnitude of his decisions. By choosing to fulfill the prophecy, was he responsible for orphaning that baby?_

 _"Harry..." Ginny said, her voice almost a whisper._

-XX-XX-

"Waterloo East" The automated announcement rang through the train.

Harry watched as a few more passengers got on, screaming in delight when they saw the young crowd of people who screamed back in response. Harry smiled a little.

 _Girls are loud._ He thought to himself, as he pulled out a box from beneath his legs and pulled out the first folder from the top.

He kicked the box back under the seat as he looked at the golden and red MOM seal. But it wasn't the seal that caught his attention. Below the MOM seal was a small ink-stamp. The stamp was of a blinking eye with Department of Mysteries 31101981 written in block letters below it.

 _"Harry!" A very haggard Ginny who was in town for Halloween woke Harry up._

 _He frowned as he put on his glasses and saw the time on his watch, a gift for his seventeenth birthday. He groaned, wondering if he could get a white noise machine to work in the wizarding world. He squinted at the faint hints of sunlight streaming into the room, just the minuscule amount of light ,enough to bring back his fatigue at full gusto. He groaned again, screamed softly and jumped to his feet ready for the day._

 _He walked down to the dining room to a sea of red hair with one brown haired head intermittently springing up._

 _"When is Hagrid coming in?!" Hermione squealed in a low voice as she sprang from her armchair._

 _"Now-ow-ow-ow-ow..." Ron responded yawning wildly._

 _He clicked his deluminator , stole the light from one of the lamps and bravely walked into the fog. Hermione watched as the light grew smaller and smaller._

 _"Yes!", Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Harry! Come here! Quick!"_

 _Harry frowned as he looked up from his warm onion soup. But the look on Hermione's face immediately alerted him. He quickly covered the distance between them, nearly knocking Percy's glasses off the table._

 _A silvery lynx stood patiently in front of them. Because it was so unexpected, for a brief moment, Harry wondered if the owner of the patronus was looking back at him._

Meet me at my office. _The lynx said in a deep monotone._ One way floo network has been set up.

 _Harry looked at the small flames flickering feebly on the fireplace. Harry quickly waved his wand creating a roaring fire and took a handful of floo powder. Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at him, as she wiped her hands on her apron._

 _"Your soup!" She exclaimed, as Harry stepped into the green fires._

 _Not wanting to end up in Knockturn Alley again, Harry chose not to respond and tucked his hands in for the ride._

 _He skipped out of the fireplace, dusting off the soot on his sleeves._

 _"You're a little bit on fire there." Kingsley said, in a low voice._

 _Harry patted himself as he looked around the office of the British Minister of Magic, the highest post in the wizarding community. The room was large, with high ornate ceilings. Snoozing photos of previous Minsters of Magic decked the walls in a neat line encircling the room. Right above the bright fireplace hung the portraits of Rufus Scrimgeour and Pius Thickenese. The fire flickered in Rufus' eyes as he studied Harry. Pius seemed to e avoiding eye contact with the rest of the ministers, pretending to read the evening edition of the Daily Prophet._

 _"I wanted to see if we could hang a portrait of Dumbledore here." Kingsley said, as he stood next to the fireplace, facing Rufus' portrait._

 _He bore the unmistakable signs of someone who had aged rapidly. His normally crisp clothes looked like they had been worn for days. His handsome chocolate skin looked dull and pale. Harry wondered what troubled Kingsley, misreading the empty desk that took up the most space in the office._

 _"He never wanted to be Minster." Harry replied, a few moments later._

 _"Neither did I." Kingsley replied, still lost in thought. "Not really. I wanted the freedom Aurors have too much. I miss that. And certainly I did not want to be the Minister of a broken and mistrusted government. For the first time since our inception, the muggle Prime Minister refused to meet the new Minster of Magic. Though it isn't a big problem as we are unofficially in correspondence from my time protecting the wartime Prime Ministers."_

 _Harry nodded slowly. He could feel the minutes ticking by. His anticipation was probably apparent because Kingsley quickly bustled over to his desk and tapped a corner. A stack of documents sprang up, arranging themselves as they overflowed onto the desk._

 _"I leave for Bulgaria in a while." Kingsley said, as he waved his hand at the assembling documents and a folder flew neatly into his out-stretched hand. "But this had urgent on it. And I had to be the one to give it to you. I guess it's push-back for the Department Audits. Either way, I want to be in their good books and I wanted to talk to you about other things as well. A lot of packages for you seemed to have been backed up here at the Ministry, including the 7_ _th_ _year notes that Hermione sent Ron."_

 _Kingsley handed the folder over to Harry. Harry felt the insides and figured that there were two small sized books in the over-sized folder. Harry looked up to see filing boxes being neatly assembled around him._

 _"You rejected your NEWTS." Kingsley said, in a matter of fact tone. "And the offer for being my intern, where I clearly intended to train your skills in the battle against the dark arts."_

 _"My war is over..." Harry responded, in a low voice. "I've been fighting since I was a baby. I just wanted to take some time off... Let the Ministery handle rounding up the Death Eaters, giants and dementors."_

 _"And I understood." Kingsley replied. "I respected Dumbledore but we didn't agree on everything. This quest for the Horcruxes shouldn't have been undertaken by a man as young as you. This was a job for the entire Order. But Dumbledore chose to put his trust in you, a lot more than what would have been expected. Remus trusted you unquestionably. Though I can argue all night if the trust was justified, there is one fact I cant deny. I trusted Dumbledore and Remus unquestionably."_

 _Harry waited for Kingsley to continue. He felt like he had had this conversation before. The conversation where Kingsley tries to voice-out his thought process. He half expected Harry to challenge him. But the thing Harry liked the most from these conversations was the conclusion. The conclusion was always a compromise where Kingsley took Harry's views into account and gave Harry the time and space he needed to make a decision. Kingsley respected Harry's wish to live a peaceful life._

 _"But Harry..." Kingsley continued, as he tapped his desk again. "I've been confused the past few months when it came to our decisions. You accepted and then rejected your NEWTs, you rejected the internship and you've been spending the last few months cooped up at home. Now, I understand the circumstances but Harry... I know its unfair for me to ask this question so soon. But do you remember the last time we spoke?"_

 _Rufus let out a dry cough. Harry thought back to the last conversation that he had with Rufus. It was very similar to the one with Kingsley._

 _"I know you don't see it for yourself." Kingsley pushed on delicately, as he watched Harry study Rufus' portrait. "But you're a symbol of hope. Hope which arose from so many misfortunes and sadness. You're the hope of a happier time, Harry. And I've tried my best to be transparent with you in my plans for the Ministry. Harry, I know pushing this would probably make you resent me. But the Ministry needs you. You represent all that is good, pure and honest about the wizarding world and unfortunately, the Ministry represents otherwise. I need to you to be a part of the Ministry to help me change it from the within."_

 _Harry didn't respond. He thought back to the onion soup he didn't have that morning. He liked remembering what he had for breakfast everyday. That was easy because he spent most of his time at home, going out only for errands. He even managed to get away without bathing for 3 days before a howler from Ginny pushed him to shower. He didn't know if he was happy now. But he was content. And he wanted to hold onto that._

 _Harry's eyes met Kingsley's. He wanted to ask Kingsley for more time. He would be their poster boy after Christmas. And whatever be it, he missed being around magic. Though he didn't mind at first, but lately, he had been wanting to finish his education. Though going back to Hogwarts was not an option._

 _"I want to apply for the Auror's office the normal way." Harry said, finally half-making up his mind. "I want to apply after getting my NEWTs."_

 _"I can have that arranged..." Kingsley said, quickly waving his wand and making memos._

 _"No..." Harry continued. "I want to write the NEWTs when they're due. I want to pass them and then apply for the Auror's office. Hermione sent her notes to Ron to give to me. But Ron hasn't gotten them by yet. Being a Junior Auror assigned to his father keeps him busy."_

 _"Yes..."Kingsley nodded approvingly. "Ron and Arthur have been great. Though it isn't important, it helps that they're an old family who are at the forefront of muggle relations."_

 _"And the time will be right in a few months." Harry continued, gathering up the boxes and dropping the envelope in the nearest one. "Hermione has applied for an internship at the newly formed division of Magical Being Relations."_

 _"She was the perfect choice." Kingsley said, nodding approvingly, his former youth returning a little. "She applied to write the NEWTs as an independent student too. I'm glad she will be able to work more in the Ministry. She's a smart one."_

 _Harry waited for a few moments, before looking back at the fireplace. Maybe he could have a few moments with his soup before starting the day. He did skip dinner the previous night. Kingsley seemed to be deep in thought, his brows furrowed in a sort of meditation._

 _Harry made a slight motion towards the fireplace, the boxes slowly rising around his feet._

 _"Wait!" Kingsley exclaimed._

-XX-XX-

"Lewisham." The announcement rang.

Most of the commuters remained seated. But Harry disembarked, shuffling most of the things with his feet. He sat at a bench as the train took off again.

Harry was still looking at the numbers on the Department of Mysteries seal. Kingsley had told them that these the seal was a spell. The Department of Mysteries would know who is reading it and if they had the proper authorization. Evidence from the Department of Mysteries rarely got released. Harry broke the seal and emptied the contents onto his lap. Two old leather bound journals with faded yellow parchment landed on his lap. Harry flipped through the pages, the words appearing and disappearing as he saw them. It looked like the journals had been unused for a very long time. He opened the first page of the journal with lesser writing. It seemed like only the first few pages had been filled in.

 _ **J+L=H,D**_

Harry ran his fingers through the familiar handwriting of his mother, his fingers trembling. He had read the letter he found at Grimmauld Place many times over. He had memorized the loops in her Ls and the horns on her Hs. He wasn't expecting his mother's journal. Especially not today.

 _Neville and Luna seemed to be huddled in a serious discussion, with Dean looking on with folded arms. Ginny slowed a little and coughed, announcing her presence. But Harry quickened his pace and almost ran into Dean who had turned around at the cough._

 _"Did you find the baby's parents?" Luna asked, frowning at sounds of crying. "The baby must not be feeling very well. Professor McGonagall even tried singing to her."_

 _"My mum used to give my sister some warm mlk whenever she was fussy." Dean added thoughtfully. "But I think she used to be a lot older. This one looks like a new born."_

New-born? _Harry thought, thinking back to the small head of auburn hair sticking out from under a Gryffindor scarf._

 _"Yeah..." Neville added, his head in his hands. "I was just doing a final check of the courtyard when I saw this tiny lump move from under... from under Voldemort's robes."_

 _Dean shivered while Luna just looked at Neville wide eyed._

 _"I reckoned it was Trevor..." Neville's voice trailed. "Not that he had escaped again. Anyway, I walk towards You-Know-Who and slowly poke around the robes. And I joke you not, my wand shot out red sparks. I backed away and that was when she started crying. Merlin's beard! It was a powerful scream. Not one you'd expect from such a wee baby."_

 _"And she hasn't stopped since." Dean added. "It looks like she was born mid battle. Neville reckons that her mother probably rejoined the fighting after giving birth and ..."_

 _Dean didn't need to continue. Ginny had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. The crying baby was spreading a cloud of grief over the Great Hall. Every time the baby cried, gasping for breath, an adult would join the baby letting out their own grief and anger._

 _But Harry knew different. Harry felt an unmistakable bond of understanding with that baby. The baby was born into a war and all she wanted was her mother. And deep down Harry knew that no mother would leave their new-born to fight a war, unless she knew for sure that the child was safe._

 _And once again, Harry's feet automatically carried him towards the baby. Ginny stayed back, talking about how terrible the situation was._

 _"Shush, love!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say, crying softly. "You're too young to be so sad. I know we will find your mama. Just be patient."_

 _Mrs. Weasley quietly swayed on the spot, wiping her face with her shoulders._

 _"Could you show me how?" Harry asked, his voice soft and calm._

 _Mrs. Weasley nodded and carefully handed over the baby to Harry, instructing him to hold onto her head. Harry had braced his muscles before taking the baby, his mind trying the push back the never-ending tears that were threatening to flow. He was surprised again as to how small the baby was. Her face was still screwed up, threatening to cry if Harry did anything to offend her. Harry slowly pulled the baby close to him and kissed her head._

 _"It's OK." Harry whispered. "I know what you're going through. I'm here now. There... There..."_

 _Harry pulled back a little and saw a small wrinkly face staring back at him with watery hazel eyes. The baby was bald save for the thick tuft of auburn hair sticking out of her pink head. And the baby did the most unexpected thing. She laughed._

 _Ms. Weasley looked at Harry confused._

 _"They aren't supposed to laugh this early." She said, moving to take the baby from Harry's hand._

 _But the baby was clinging onto Harry's index finger, her tiny arms and legs wrapped stubbornly around Harry. She let out a warning cry when Mrs. Weasley approached him._

 _"Did she laugh?!" Professor McGonagall said briskly, appearing out of nowhere._

 _When she looked at the baby carefully snuggled in Harry's palm, she collapsed to a heap._

 _"She wouldn't stop crying..." McGonagall hiccuped as gasped for air._

 _Harry was soon surrounded, everybody softly cooing at the baby and breaking down to tears themselves. But tears wouldn't come to Harry. They wouldn't come to him for a really long time._

-XX-XX-

Harry turned the page on the journal, suddenly hungry for his mother's company. He ran his fingers through the words she wrote, hoping some residual warmth would reach across time. But he had to settle for he words, words which he would come to read over and over again all his life.

 _Dear I-Wish-I-Knew-The-Perfect-Name,_

 _I've been going on and on about you to Harry all day! Which is typical of your mother. Your father didn't know I liked him until Mary told him! I keep writing this thinking I'm speaking to you as you're now my love. But I know you probably wont get to read this until you're much older. And by then I hpe we can be close enough for you to know how scary this is all for me._

 _When I had started school, I wanted to become Minister of Magic. But here I am, at eighteen, worried every time somebody walks down the street._

Harry closed the book and roughly stuffed it into the filing box, breathing rapidly.

 _What the hell._ Harry thought, as he took a few calming breathes. _Why the hell did they give this to me?_

Harry watched as his train arrived. He started the whole process of getting onto the train with his luggage again, this time deciding to apparate home. Though thirty minutes didn't seem like a lot of time, Harry didn't want to deal with a howler from Ginny on the train.

 _"We found a couple of things..." Kingsley said, delicately._

 _Harry nodded._

 _"We gave her a proper burial." Kingsley added as he handed Harry, Hedwig's cage._

 _Harry hesitantly accepted the cage._

 _"And I got an urgent package from McGonagall this morning." Kingsley said, pointing to his desk. "She wanted me to approve handing it to you. Though she said it wasn't because she was dealing with bureaucracy."_

 _Kingsley sighed as he handed Harry the package along with a penseive and a lamp._

 _"More gifts from the Department of Mysteries." Kingsley added, as a clipboard sprang next to him, checking off items._

 _"What exactly does the Department of Mysteries do?" Harry asked as he waved his wand and the parcel packed itself into a fourth filing box._

 _"Research." Kingsley replied, as he tapped his desk clean. "I think Magical Research."_

-XX-XX-

Harry looked at the parcel containing small vials filled with swirling silvery fluid. Harry wondered where McGonagall had found it. The tiny letter "D" on the vials revealed that they were Dumbledore's memories. Had Kingsley known?

Harry's hand found his mother's journal again. He took a deep calming breath as the words began to appear in the journal.

 _I constantly look out the window, afraid that a very dark wizard would be peering in, finally catching up to us. Your father is more confident. Sirius, Remus and Peter are out there, fighting their hardest for us. I know James is torn but I also know that he is better off here with us._

 _My darling, I hope you're a girl. I've always wanted a sister I could be close to. Maybe Harry, Dudley and you can finally mend a very important relationship. Family is the most important thing in the world, Maggie. I hope Harry and you live by that. I hope you make a lot of friends, muggles and wizards alike. I hope you're surrounded by all the love in my heart._

 _James doesn't know I am late yet. Being late at nineteen may be a cause of worry for you some day into the future. But know that your father, brother and I will always be there for you. There is no force on the planet that can keep us from you._

 _I want you to travel the world, meet so many different people, discover so many new things about our heritage... maybe you would be Minister of Magic. I will throw a wilder party putting Christmas last year to shame. (PS. If your Uncle Sirius offers you firewhiskey, you come find me. PPS. Maggie isn't right. You're not a Maggie.)_

 _I keep saying this to Harry all the time. And I know you've heard it a couple of times by now. But I want you to know this. I love you. With all my heart. With all my being. I know I just found out. And I know you may think it's too early. But I know you. I already know who you are, Daisy Potter. And I have already dreamt of a bright future for you. A future away from all this madness._

 _I think I hear your Dad carving out the pumpkin. Or atleast that's what I hope he is doing. I'm going to start early for you, Daze. Because you are the miracle I prayed for, my beautiful baby girl._

"Greenwich." Rang the train announcement.

It seemed like Lily had written down various thought popping into her mind. Harry mechanically got up, his hands shaking. He didn't care that he performed magic in public, sending the rest of the items to his new home. He hoped nobody was looking right under his seat and did pause to give a cursory glance. He shoved the journal into his coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with an address on it. He jogged across the road as he left the station, thanking the motorists who slowed down. He turned a dark alley and disapparated.

-XX-XX-

Harry appeared outside a modest apartment complex. The pristine white pillars at the entrance invited him to a broad glass double-door. He looked up to his new home and pressed the buzzer for apartment 2B.

"Yes?" replied Hermione's voice, after a few moments.

"It's me." Harry said, clenching and opening his hands a couple of times.

"Oh.. Harry..." Hermione said, a few moments later in a high voice. "We don't know how to let you up. Mr. Weasley is working on it... Ouch.. Ron!"

The door swung open letting Harry inside. He smiled at his new downstairs neighbor as she peered at the new arrival. He hoped Ginny had remembered to pick up the pies he wanted to give his new neighbors.

Harry was greeted at the door by a livid Ginny holding out a screaming baby to Harry. The baby stopped crying as soon as she saw Harry and promptly started drooling and spitting up milk.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed as she put the baby over Harry's shoulder, ruining his last good jacket.

"Maybe we should kiss at the door like normal couples..." Harry said, grinning as he held the baby, who was now gurgling excitedly, her round hazel eyes studying the new house.

"Not with spit up on you..." Ginny teased, before swiftly kissing Harry on the cheek.

"You took your time." Percy said, adjusting his glasses. "The baby just wouldn't pipe down. Mother is resting for a while. Father, Ron and I were almost late to work. We only took a few hours off to help you move. Maybe we should have left with Hagrid."

"I took the train." Harry said, as he walked into his small two bedroom one bathroom apartment.

"Really?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing a bit as she bit into her breakfast which Ron had made.

Ron tried to silence Harry with a look. But Harry obviously missed it, cooing at the baby. Ron then quickly went back into the small open kitchen and started on the dishes.

"Yeah..." Harry said looking hungrily at Ginny's breakfast, taking a bite of the eggs.

"Even when you know that the baby doesn't keep quiet without you." Ginny continued, her tone a little too restrained.

"I just..." Harry replied, his voice faltering. "I just had a lot of information to process."

Ginny frowned but did not reply. Everybody in the small living room had their ears turned their way.

"How about the wizarding economy, eh?" Ron said, trying to change the topic. "Who knew a galleon is worth a 100 pounds? And when the goblins want to make nice, they really pull out all the stops. They gave us Gryffindor's sword.. Literally, gave it to us and they exchanged wizard money for muggle money. My mind is still blown."

"But are you _sure_ this is where you want to stay, Harry?" Hermione added, taking over for the blubbering Ron. "This is a muggle community. You wont be able to do magic."

"Magic is over-rated." Harry added as he watched Percy get on his feet and tap his watch meaningfully at Ron. "I will see you guys soon. Drop by whenever you can."

Mr. Weasley nodded as he shook Harry's hand. They all cooed at the baby as they left, a forced habit as the baby didn't like people leaving the room when she isn't looking. Ginny and Hermione left soon after, afraid they would miss the train to Hogwarts. Hermione would be back in a fortnight to start her internship at the Ministry.

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and closed the door as they left. He walked to his room and knocked on the door. The door opened before Harry could knock again.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, flustered. "I must have dozed off. Is the baby hungry? I can get the formula ready in a jiffy."

Harry shook his head. He didn't remember his mother's voice. But whenever he imagined Lily Potter talking, he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. He didn't know when it had been etched in his mind. But he wondered if he would even recognize his own mother's voice.

Mrs. Weasley took a step forward, silent tears running down her cheeks again.

"I must be really exhausted..." Mrs. Weasley added hastily as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Harry knew Mrs. Weasley cried often for Fred and George. Though the reason for her grief for the twins were different, she still cried for the both of them. And with Harry staying at the Burrow over the last few months, she was unable to deal with her loss. She occupied herself with Harry. She rarely slept and hardly ate. Harry wondered how well his own mother had slept when she was worried about losing her son. But Harry knew the only thing that would help was time. And her grief needed her time more than Harry did.

"Arthur has made an appointment late this afternoon at St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley said, as though reading his mind. "And later we will go to a muggle doctor who helps families who have lost children. I don't remember what they're called but this one is highly recommended for helping with...loss..."

Mrs. Weasley dramatically shook her head.

"Let me show you how an oven works." Mrs. Weasley said, briskly walking to the kitchen.

Harry nodded. He knew Mrs' Weasley would one day be alright again. And on that day, he will tell her how much she means to him and how grateful he is to have met her. But today was not the day. Harry conjured up a notebook. He was definitely taking notes in this class.

-XX-XX-

Mrs. Weasley put on her coat as Harry gathered up her belongings.

"Now, don't be a stranger, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, one hand on the door knob. "Are you sure you don't want us to raise the baby? I know we've talked about this. And I know you even went as far as adopting her. But we've grown quite attached to her. Besides, this is the first time you'll be living on your own. You've been doing quite well over the last few months but I don't think it will be easy to raise her on your own."

"I'm the only one who can subdue this monster." Harry said, as he kissed the top of the baby's head.

The baby giggled in response.

"Besides..." Harry continued. "As we have discussed many times before, great school, great location, great muggles. I want her to experience a good muggle life too. I think it'll be good... for the both of us..."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she pulled Harry into a one armed hug.

"We should atleast name her..." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

"Daisy." Harry replied. "Her name is Daisy Potter."


	2. The Great Outback

**AN:**

 **Timelines: March '99**

* * *

A small pop and a startled cat's cry were all that announced the arrival of a bushy haired witch in the dingy alley behind Peter's Pub. She nervously ran her hands through her hair as her eyes studied the alley for a moment, her wand still on the ready. Her shoulders relaxed after a while.

Hermione squinted as she looked up at the bright sunlight pouring into the dark alley making the stench worse. She quickly slipped out of her coat and stuck it into a coin purse. She looked about again, making sure she wasn't being watched.

"Oh..." Hermione mumbled to herself, as she flecked the dust from her jeans. "I hope he remembered to put up the cloaking charm. It isn't easy to apparate all the way from Australia!"

Hermione mumbled quick spells, cleaning out the dirt and grime from the last few days of camping. She had grown a little weary of roughing it, so to speak. She quickly appraised herself in her compact. She walked towards the back door of the pub, as she snapped the compact shut. She stuffed her wand into her back pocket, zipping up her dark red sweatshirt over them.

She looked around at the relatively empty pub and seemed satisfied with the decision to meet there. A pair of blue eyes pierced through her, making her stop dead on her feet. She forgot how devastated Ron looked when he was angry.

It had been almost an year since they started dating. It was difficult at first, with Ron's new job and Hermione's school load.

When Hermione had told Ron that she wanted to write the NEWTs as an independent candidate, Ron was ecstatic. Working in the same office building as his girlfriend thrilled him to no end. He only paid half-attention when she talked about how she intended to further SPEW within the Ministry and how she hoped to spend more time with her parents. Ron even breezed through meeting Hermione's parents, who loved his sense of humor. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

But the look in Ron's eyes let Hermione know that the situation had changed this morning. She wanted him to be angry. That she could have handled. But she couldn't stand the look of devastation. Yes, she preferred anger.

Ron didn't rise to greet Hermione. He instead looked down at his beer. It was easy to fool the bartender that he was of muggle age. But the hard part was liking each sip he took. Though it got better, he would have preferred a firewhiskey any day.

He heard Hermione approach. He couldn't help himself. He looked up and saw her face only a few inches from his nose. He frowned.

"I know now is not a good time, Ron." Hermione whispered, her warm breath making his face turn red. "But I haven't seen you in forever and... Well... I missed you... So... Just for a few seconds, can you please not be mad and kiss me instead?"

Ron jumped to his feet, taking a few steps back. It was only five minutes ago that he had decided that he wasn't going to let Hermione get the upper hand. He had decided to be firm and demand her time. But that was five minutes before he had caught a whiff of Hermione's scent. Five minutes before he heard her voice, something those blasted muggle contraptions could never quite capture well. That was such a different time.

Ron pulled Hermione into an embrace and kissed her. Hermione responded enthusiastically, gently running her hands through Ron's hair. They separated in what they thought was a reasonable amount of time, but a few of the patrons didn't share the sentiment.

Ron expression turned sullen as he sat opposite Hermione, who had a small smile on her face.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to go along with this." Ron said angrily.

"I know." Hermione replied, the smile from her face slowly fading. "It's just that I'm really happy to see you."

"THAT!" Ron shouted, ignoring Hermione's gestures to stay calm. The patrons didn't bother raising their heads.

"You can't just do _that_!" Ron said, trying to keep his voice calm. "You can't come here and kiss me and expect me to just play along. I am never going to agree to this."

"You've to understand where I'm coming from." Hermione replied, her voice almost pleading. "My parents adore me. And I'm not saying in a all-parents-love-their-children way. You know about my sister's crib death. My mum didn't believe she could ever love another child again. And then I came along. They still talk on family holidays about how I saved them. And because of me... Because I'm a witch... They spent an year thinking that their only child had died as an infant. My mum was in a bad shape last year. Dad almost left. But then they decided to move to Australia like they had always wanted. And it transformed my mother. Just getting out of Britain helped her. When I found them, they looked so blissfully happy that I almost didn't want to lift the memory charm."

Ron, who had been determinedly staring at the table, looked up and met Hermione's gaze. She had told him the whole thing in bits and pieces over the week. But she'd never mentioned the last part.

Ron had offered to accompany Hermione to Australia. But she had refused, saying it would be too emotional a reunion and she didn't want that to be the first time her parents meet her boyfriend. Though Hermione had found her parents relatively easily and they moved back to Britain a short while later, loneliness started creeping on Mrs. Granger again. With Hermione away at school and Mrs. Granger constantly trying to keep up with the close friends she made it Australia, Mr. Granger didn't take long to give up his dental practice in the heart of London for a small condo and office in the Australian outback.

Hermione had been travelling back and forth between the two continents, effectively spending her time either at office or at home in Australia. Ron was only able to visit a few times as his work kept him busy. And besides, apparating across the world is generally regarded as risky even for the most experienced wizards (due to the Earth's rotation and poor maths) and is strictly regulated. Hermione coincidentally got an assignment for the preservation of the Australian Myllabee, an endangered magical marsupial, co-sponsored by the Department of Mysteries. Most of the team and interns were spread across Australia and Hermione chose to be close to home, instead mastering inter-continental travel, making accurate calculations using books from muggle libraries.

The distance had been hard for the young couple. Ron's dreams of spending time with Hermione were squashed pretty soon. And with NEWTs approaching, Hermione was already pressed for time. In fact, they hadn't met since New Year which was three months ago. Ron had tried to grit his teeth and get through this phase. But Hermione had drawn the final straw, a straw Ron didn't even know existed.

"It's a fantastic opportunity." Hermione said, taking her turn of staring at the table. "The Department of Mysteries working with the Australian Ministry of magic to find and study rare or even legendary magical creatures. My parents were so excited when they found out. They even wrote you this letter urging you to consider moving to Australia. I'm sure Kingsley can get you in the Australian Auror Department. Please... Ron..."

"You're asking me to leave my family, my friends and my job." Ron spluttered, fearing his true emotion may actually burst through.

Hermione looked up as Ron looked away.

"We can still make it work..." Hermione said, in a small hopeful voice. "I'm gonna be able to travel to and forth more often in a few weeks. And I've a long weekend next weekend. We can go to Paris. See the view from the Eiffel Tower. Wouldn't that be great?"

Ron grit his teeth again. Hermione flinched as she saw Ron's face harden. She knew the distance had been tough on him. And Ron had been vocal many times about how inappropriate her boss' attention towards her is. Hermione knew what the anger stemmed from and she knew that her brilliant and capable female mentor/boss is not to blame here. The distance was hard on her too. She missed talking about the million bees buzzing in her mind as Ron nodded and held her hand at the exact right times. She missed camping under the stars with Ron, their hands so close that she could feel the fire in his. She missed the little notes he used to leave at her desk, sometimes with a muffin because he was concerned that she'd skipped lunch again. Somehow he always knew when she'd skipped lunch. But it was the realist in her that wanted to take up the job offer. Unfortunately, the realist in her was very quiet.

Hermione bit her lips. She parted her lips a few moments later as though to say something. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet Hermione was about to fire. He desperately wanted another beer. But mercifully, before Hermione could say anything, her pager buzzed. Ron sighed in relief as Hermione grabbed the pager and read the message. They both seemed to want to stall the inevitable.

"I don't know who this is..." Hermione said in a little while. "But it says urgent. Maybe we should check it out? Very few people have this number."

Ron nodded as Hermione and he rose. They asked the bartender for the phone and Hermione dialed the number. Ron put his ear close to the ear piece of the thing. One thing his experience with muggle technology had taught him that the person on the other side would sound nothing like they actually do.

"Hi." Hermione said, in a business-like manner. "I got an urgent page for this number. Who is this?"

"Is this Hermione Gran-gar?" replied a young man's voice.

Hermione looked at Ron, who shook his head.

"Who is this, please?" Hermione responded in a semi-polite manner.

"This is Dudley Dursley." The young man replied. Ron had a vivid image of a pig.

"Dudley?" Hermione responded, more out of shock than confusion.

"I'm Harry's cousin." Dudley continued. "Harry Potter. Look, I'm not sure if I got the right person. Mrs. Nottingham mentioned that you were working in Australia for the last few months. But the page went through. Have I got the right person?"

"Yes!" Hermione squeaked in response. "What happened? Are Harry and Daisy alright?"

"I'm really sorry about this." Dudley said, being a little theatrical. "But Mrs. Nottingham, the lovely lady downstairs was worried about them. Apparently, Harry hasn't been seen since New Year and Mrs. Nottingham suspects that something is going on. She hears odd _bangs_ through the night." Dudley paused for a minute, hoping Hermione had cracked the clue.

"Looks like you're not the only one who went missing after New Year." Ron mouthed in a low voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes but told Dudley that she was in Britain and was almost at Harry's place. She also mentioned that she spoke with him a while back and he is alright.

Hermione could hear Mrs. Nottingham speak in the background.

"I'm sure he must have used a payphone, Mrs. Nottingham." Dudley replied to a question Hermione didn't ask. "Please, hurry!" Dudley said in a low voice and disconnected the phone.

Hermione looked at Ron tentatively. Concern for his best friend had replaced a little bit of his previous emotions. But Ron couldn't help but groan at his best mates timing. Couldn't Harry have a personal crisis at a more convenient time?

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's go take care of this." Ron said, as he handed some paper to the bartender who nodded and handed him some change.

Ron walked away before Hermione could berate him. Hermione took the moment to compose herself and followed Ron.

Hermione had met Ron in the evening twilight. She always thought that Ron looks his best in the cloak of dusk. He looked almost like a black-and-white movie star, is features complimenting each other perfectly. She watched Ron's back as he looked to across the door. She slowly walked next to him. And almost immediately, Ron holds Hermione's left pinky and begins to cross the road. Hermione smiled as he steered them through traffic. For a person who had always trusted books and facts, the feeling of blindly following those broad shoulder with a few stray clumps of red hair was a calming feelings. Suddenly, the NEWTs, the job and her parents didn't matter. All that mattered was that no matter how hurt Ron was, he would always get her safely across a street. With a small pop, the couple disappeared.

-XX-XX-

Ron let Hermione's finger go once they reached the entrance of the apartments. Hermione wanted to hold his hand again but decided against doing so. They rang the buzzer for Mrs. Nottingham, Harry's downstairs neighbor.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, as he looked at his grinning brother at the door. "George! Mate!"

Ron pulled George into a hug. Hermione, who hadn't seen George since Fred's funeral, just looked on wide-eyed.

"Glad to see you crazy cats are still together." George said, casually strolling into Mrs. Nottingham's house. "I'm glad Fred was right on this one."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. George was not dealing well with Fred's death. He had become moody and sullen. He had let his shop consume him, creating flashier, gaudier and more reckless gags. It was rumored that seven of George's inventions were still pending for approval with the Ministry.

It was rare to see George out and about. But the rare occasions that he did step out, he was usually stinking drunk. He would reminisce about Fred, especially at things that Fred had planned on doing in life. Mr. Weasley had to rush Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungo's for calming treatment, the first time George showed up drunk at Percy's wedding. The next time was at Bill and Fleur's pregnancy announcement. Fleur is still trying to get Bill to forgive George for that one.

Hermione held Ron's finger as she led him inside. Seeing George like this was extremely hard for Ron. For Ron, because Fred and George were always the same unit, it seemed like Fred was in agony too. It didn't help that even the freckles on the twins faces were on the same spots. Ron felt guilt for not being able to help his brother, especially at times when it seemed like everybody else was moving on in life. And Hermione, just ye holding is finger, infused him with confidence. He knew that he wasn't in this alone. He followed her pressure and joined her as she cried out in exclamation.

Mrs. Nottingham was lying on the ground, her body stiff and her expression frozen. Hermione rushed to her, calling out to Dudley to call an ambulance. But Dudley was frozen on an armchair, a half eaten cookie still in his hand.

"Dudley." Hermione said sharply, as Ron tried to figure out the number for muggle emergency services.

"He... did.. this..." Dudley said weakly.

Hermione paused and looked up at Dudley confused.

Dudley put the cookie on the table, next to the steaming cups of tea.

"We were just talking." Dudley continued. "And out of nowhere, he shoots out a red light. And she crumbles to the floor. She was getting him some honey for his tea."

"You jinxed her?" Ron spat angrily.

George didn't respond. He was rummaging through the kitchen shelves.

Hermione took out her wand to free Mrs. Nottingham but George instantly disarmed her. He walked back into the living room, a jar of honey in his hands.

He slowly stirred some in as the room cautiously watched him.

"Nosy git was going to call muggle law enforcement on Harry." George said, looking scathingly at the stupefied Mrs. Nottingham. "Said she wanted to do Harry the courtesy first of calling his emergency contacts. Her page to Hermione didn't go through. So she called Dudley and me. Looks like old Dud here is living in London above some bar. And I recently setup a muggle number for delivery of muggle gags. I had sent a word to Harry and he seemed to have given it to her. I bet she kept bugging him for numbers she could call."

"What do you mean call the law enforcement?" Hermione responded, her tone sharp.

She frowned at Mrs. Nottingham. She had always seemed like an alright lady. She loved babysitting Daisy and cooked often for the kids upstairs. Harry in return used too run errands for her and help her with some small overdue bills from time to time. It was a good setup. Ginny had especially approved of Mrs. Nottingham, calling her a life saver because she was so good to Daisy. Why on earth was she considering calling the police on Harry?

Dudley took a calming breath and tried to speak in as even a tone as he could in the presence of so many wizards.

"It's very strict for us." Dudley spoke, looking directly at Hermione, trying to explain the situation. "It looks like Daisy isn't reaching all the milestones for her age. She doesn't make noises, hasn't started crawling yet and doesn't seem to respond to human actions. Mrs. Nottingham said that babies are like monkeys at around this point. And she noticed that Harry reduced his outings. She used to babysit Daisy all the time. But slowly, Harry started staying at home more. And now she hasn't seen him in almost three months. At first she thought that maybe Harry was working nights and was sleeping in the day. He may have missed out on telling her that. So, this past week, she camped out near her door. She is a light sleeper and was able to see who was walking past by her door. It looks like Harry hasn't stepped out once. But she is sure he is alright, because she can hear him talking to himself all day. She gets the murmurs through a vent in her kitchen. She has a lot of joint pain. So, climbing up the stairs and actually knocking is impossible for her. She didn't want to alert the neighbors before finding out for herself. So she called us."

Ron, Hermione and George quietly took in the information. And a bang from the upstairs apartment brought them out of their reverie.

"Maybe..." George said, as he took the final sip of his tea. "In hindsight... I may have jinxed first and asked questions later. I only got here a few minutes before you came and she mentioned as she was making tea that she wanted to give us a chance before getting anybody else especially the police involved. Anyhoo, nothing I can do now. Best to wake her up and drop by upstairs."

"She is going to have questions." Dudley said skeptically.

"And hence the Did-I-Fall-Asleep apple toffee, patent pending." George grinned, as he rummaged through his pockets.

Dudley squealed and stood firmly behind Hermione. Hermione scowled at George and snatched the miniature apple toffee from his hand. She raised her hand as George started to protest.

"I don't even want to know what these do." Hermione said, her voice imploring. "As Ministry officials, Ron and I cannot allow this to happen."

George and Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at them alarmed.

Giant, bouldering steps alerted George of Dudley movements, who put himself squarely between Mrs. Nottingham and George.

"Settle down, mate." Dudley said, in a quiet voice. "Mrs. Nottingham is an old dear. She has been deathly worried about those two. I doubt if she'd actually call the police on Harry. She adores him. Please don't do any more magic on her."

George considered Dudley for a while before lowering his wand. Hermione snatched her wand from George.

"I can modify her memory.." Hermione muttered, trying to go around Dudley.

But Dudley stood his ground.

"No." Dudley implored, his voice a little scared this time. "No more magic."

Ron sighed dramatically as he walked confidently across the living room to Mrs. Nottingham. He arranged her on the couch.

"Sit." He said, looking at the others. They quickly arranged themselves on the small couch with Dudley choosing to stand next to Mrs. Nottingham.

"She hasn't been sleeping well." Ron muttered, as he took out his wand. Dudley made a motion towards him.

"Relax, mate!" Ron said, looking Dudley in the eye. "It's just to end the spell."

Dudley frowned and slowly nodded.

"We can say she suddenly fell asleep when we were talking." Ron said, as he conjured two more cups of tea and some biscuits. "And we best thought to wait until she wakes."

Ron muttered the counter spell and Mrs. Nottingham awoke with a jerk, looking around the room confused.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're awake, Mrs. Nottingham. You really mustn't sacrifice a good nights sleep. George and Dudley filled us in. I hope you don't mind, we made tea."

"I fell asleep?" Mrs. Nottingham muttered, still dazed.

"Yes..." Mrs. Nottingham said, her voice sounding more confident. "Yes, yes. That's what must have happened. I was so dreadfully tired and my joints were acting up again."

She rubbed her knees as she beamed at the new visitors.

"You lot hardly stop by anymore!" Mrs. Nottingham complained lovingly. "Ron, check the top shelf. I made scones! I know Molly loves them."

Ron beamed at her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"All you Weasley's with your red hair!" Mrs. Nottingham said, as she took her cup of tea. "Harry didn't give me a last name mind you. But the moment I saw George, I could tell he was Molly's George. We've spoken only a couple of times and never about her kids. But you can tell a lot about the mother from the way a child treats his elders. Yessir, you can."

"We should check up on Harry, Mrs. Nottingham." Dudley said, in a soothing voice.

He looked at her as though she was a helpless baby duck.

"Yes, oh yes." Mrs. Nottingham replied. "You make sure that boy and his sister are alright. Everybody in the building thinks that she is his daughter. But you can't fool me. I've too many kids and I know things. Dudley, be a dear and take the lasagna from the oven upto them. I put it on when you phoned. God knows when that child last had a decent meal."

"Score!" Rang Ron's voice from the kitchen.

"Don't you be eating all the lasagna, Ronald!" Mrs. Nottingham berated.

Ron smiled as he emerged from the kitchen, a large tray in his hands.

Hermione smiled as she closed the door to Mrs. Nottingham's behind her. And with three tiny pops, Dudley found himself alone in the corridor.

"What the..." Dudley said confused, as he heard Hermione knocking on Harry's door.

"It's a single flight of stairs..." Dudley grumbled as he started climbing.

-XX-XX-

Dudley walked into the dark unwelcoming apartment, smell of stale beer invading his lungs as he entered. He saw as Hermione scrunched her nose and waved her wand. A small orb of light filled the room and the smell gradually dissipated. Harry squinted at the oddly bright orb so late in the evening. He waved his wand and the light bulbs in the house flickered on. Harry motioned for the new arrivals to be quiet as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"The little angel just fell asleep." Harry said, in a low voice, a fake glassy smile across his face. "She is quite a handful these days."

The bright orb had, however, brought Harry and the house into full focus. The furniture lay barren. Harry had scribbled runes around his TV, toaster and fridge. All the drawers in the house seemed to be bursting at the seams but remained magically locked, the wood bulging out of the crevice. Harry followed everybody's gaze and sighed exasperatedly.

"Daisy has a tendency to get into the drawers." Harry said his voice barely a whisper.

"Harry..." Hermione said, tentatively. But Dudley cut in.

"Harry, mate..." He said, his tone oddly even. "Where is Daisy?"

Harry frowned.

"Sleeping..." He replied, slowly.

"Mind if I check up on her?" Dudley continued.

Harry nodded, the frown still on his face. Dudley picked up full bottles of opened beers on his way to the kitchen sink and drained them. He gave Harry a small glance before making his way to the baby's room. Harry prayed that Dudley didn't wake her. He couldn't have handled it.

"So..." Harry said, grinning, his voice still hushed. "Didn't know you guys hung out with Big D."

Harry's and Dudley's relationship had only recently gotten better. However, it was obvious that Harry didn't like Dudley hanging out with his friends. Hermione quickly explained the whole situation.

"You really ought to check in with Mrs. Nottingham." Hermione concluded, as Harry closed his mouth.

"It's been three months?" Harry mouthed, before cupping his face and screaming.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other wide eyed.

"Ron, Hermione..." Harry said, not lifting his head. "I need help."

"That's my cue." George said, following Dudley into the baby's room. "I'm gonna chill out with Big D! Keep him occupied."

Hermione and Ron waited for Harry to start.

"I don't know where to start." Harry said, finally looking up.

Ron and Hermione took their places on his side. Harry looked at familiar numbers on Ron's wristwatch. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they used to huddle in the tattiest arm chair in the Gryffindor common room and just talked.

"I think I'm going to start at where it all began for me, I guess." Harry said, as Hermione conjured up plates and Ron served slices of lasagna.

Harry accepted his plate gratefully.

"Around Halloween, do you guys remember when I was called down to the Ministry?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. "Well, you guys asked me a couple of times what it was about. And I said I was still trying to figure it out. I think... I think I've finally figured it out."

Ron slowly nodded, urging Harry to go on.

"When Trelawney made the prophecy which made my parents go into hiding..." Harry continued, balling his fists. "My mother started keeping a journal."

Harry paused, unable to go on. He took a small chunk of the lasagna but changed his mind before the food reached his lips. He had to get it out. He would go mad otherwise.

"It looks like the Aurors couldn't reach my grandmother from my mothers side on time." Harry said, trying to get the words out as fast as he could. "They tortured her for my whereabouts. But she didn't know. She couldn't know. She died shortly before my parents went into hiding. But my mum had managed to meet her once before she was taken. One of the last people to see my grandmother alive was my mum. Mum said she had to beg grandma to move out of Spinner's End, a house she and her husband of fifty years had shared. A house in which my grandfather died. My mum told her mum that she couldn't bear to part with her infant son, otherwise she would have moved back home. My grandma relented a while later. But sometimes between my mother leaving and the Aurors arriving, my grandmother went missing. The last thing she gave her daughter were a couple of journals, encouraging her to record my progress as an infant."

Harry gulped, his throat suddenly parched. But he pushed on.

"Mum had a nervous breakdown when she found out about Grandma." Harry continued. "They took her to a muggle healer. And he suggested she start writing the journals. And the journal..."

Harry took out two small leather bound books from his pocket. He was used to carrying it around like the Bible now. Every word was etched into his brain.

"It's a hard read." Harry said. "Mum was terrified that we weren't going to make it. The doctor encouraged her to talk about the future. He asked her to jot down random thoughts that popped into her head, good or bad."

Harry hugged the journals gently.

"It's like listening to her talk." Harry said, a sad smile on his face. "For the first time in my life, my parents were real to me. They weren't just the things people told me. They were real people. I even have a full page entry in this about my dad's smelly socks! Though it was towards..."

Harry shook his head. He knew his friends didn't want to read his mother's journal. And he wanted to keep it private, keep it special anyway. Thankfully, neither asked for the journal.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione said, unable to think of the right thing to say.

"They were only 21." Harry continued, his voice shaking a little. "In a few years time, I will be older than they ever got to be. And then, I will hopefully get to be an old man, while my parent's remain eternally young. I wanted to believe my parents were brave. But this... they were scared. Never scared for themselves but always for me. It looked like my dad wasn't doing well cooped up. But he wouldn't leave our side, choosing to trust his friends instead."

"The Department of Mysteries rarely releases evidence." Ron quoted as he ran his fingers across the Department of Mysteries seal.

"And I think I finally figured out why." Harry said, as he rose to his feet and conjured up a messy whiteboard.

"Let's look at the facts." Harry said, as a marker waited for him to speak. "One. My mother had a panic attack and spend the year of hiding in fear. Two. I have read the journals twice over, over-analyzing each thought. And there is no evidence to support that mum knew anything about the ancient protection spell she supposedly cast to save me. Three. The Department of Mysteries went to Godric's Hollow on that night and took this journal as evidence. Four. They choose to release it to me now."

Ron had the look on his face, which showed that he was close to drifting away. But Hermione seemed to be getting impatient. This had nothing to do with Daisy. She wondered how long George could stall Dudley for.

"Five." Harry continued hesitantly. "Mum was pregnant when she died."

Hermione flinched and Ron rose to his feet.

"She had started the second journal." Harry continued, as he rummaged through the cabinet drawers filled with documents. "I think she'd only found out the same morning. Dad didn't even know."

"And six.." Harry continued, this time is voice cracking with the strain. "I got three separate DNA tests done from reputed places. I even got a bit of my parents hair for the test. Daisy is the pregnancy my mum died with."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, no longer able to contain herself. "What are you suggesting?"

"There was a small article." Harry continued, as he handed Hermione the DNA test results. "I found it in the journal. It looks more like a memo."

Harry unfolded a piece of paper and read aloud.

 _As is clear from muggle and Department of Mysteries research, the laws of Thermodynamics (especially the Law of Energy Conservation*) holds true. Magic leaves signatures that can be detected through spells. And the advent of new muggle technology going "haywire" in magical conditions further supports the theory that magic is not a transfer but a pathway. All spells travel to an unknown "dimension" before proceeding towards the target. The physical distance between the spell casters, their relatives strengths and the type of has no effect on the usage of the unknown "dimension". The total amount of magical energy in the world seems to be conserved (Revised 1998; Read Magical Surge). Wands play a specially important role in the opening of the unknown "dimension" (Revised 1998; Read Magical Surge)_

 _Since energy is conserved, it is reasonable to assume that a untouched soul carries a reservoir of access energy which is channeled through a wand. All spells are hence a manipulation of the unknown "dimension". It opens new windows to wandless magical research, further corroborating the 1817 Warawick Hypothesis of Wand Suppression, which was reopened after Subject 3265C survived the killing curse due to wandless magic performed by subject 3265B, residue of which still lingers in the site of incident. (Read ((SECURE EYES ONLY)))._

 _The Magical Surge incident opens new windows to research and heavy funding is needed for research into non-human magical creatures (including known non-magical non-muggle human subjects). Evidence authorized for release to further insight._

Hermione snatched the paper from Harry's hand, her eyes darting quickly as she reread the memo. Ron gulped a few times.

"Magical surge?" Hermione muttered. "I haven't heard of this..."

"What is the the this therm-thermo-thermody thing?" Ron asked, reading over Hermione's shoulders. Harry faced them, his hands clutching his elbows. He was hoping Hermione would prove him wrong. He didn't want to get to point seven. He didn't even want to think about point seven.

"Thermodynamics." Hermione slowly said. "It's muggle physics. Let me think. The first law states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it simply changes forms. Applied to magic, I think it means that old powerful wizards die quick enough to make space for younger wizards. Magical Surge? Does this have anything to do with the Daily Prophet article about the increase in muggle borns at Hogwarts, the highest since inception? But calling it a surge... And actually doing research into it..."

Harry nodded, seeing that Hermione was slowly getting to where he was. He would be glad to have company in the torturous hell he had isolated himself in over the past few months.

"This is deep magic, Harry." Ron said, filling in the silence Hermione left as her mind worked furiously. "The D.O.M rarely does reports. And these are eyes only documents. I'm not even sure if you should be telling us this. They have powerful curses on the reports that they do release."

"Harry asked us to read the memo." Hermione interjected, looking at the seal. "And I don't think it takes this long for a curse to work. But.. Who is Warawick?"

"Warawick the Wacky, of course." Ron replied, much to Harry's surprise. Hermione seemed unfazed.

"He was this crazy scientist as long time ago." Ron continued. "He said the Ministry is in conspiracy with the muggles to keep the magical population in check. Wands are shackles, he used to say. Turns out he was just really good at casting non-verbals. Spent the rest of his life as a vagrant. But he still has support, mind you. Conspiracy theorists call him their founding father."

Hermione looked at the article again, slowly piecing together the pieces which Harry had laid out for her.

"You think Daisy is a result of Voldemort dying..." Hermione said slowly.

Harry was interrupted by the TV switching on and loud exclamations from Daisy's room.

"Daisy!" Dudley and George exclaimed as they stumbled out of the baby's room, as Daisy floated lazily above them, yawning widely as she made her way towards the TV.

Harry automatically opened his window to let the Ministry howler in. It smoked as it floated in level with Daisy, who promptly grabbed the howler and stuck it in her mouth.

"Daisy!" Harry exclaimed, wrestling the howler out of Daisy's mouth.

The howler shook itself a little. Ron braced himself for what was to follow.

 _Come on, man!_ The howler said in a normal tone. _Get it together._

Daisy squealed as she floated onto Dudley's shoulders, tightly grabbing his ears.

"They tried to use an Infant Magic Suppressor." Harry said, as George took Daisy into his arms. "She cried bloody murder for a day straight. Nothing calmed her down. And she barely cries around me. I noticed a while later that she was calmer around the suppressor, as though it distracted her from the crying. So I let her play with it for a while. Hermione...Daisy is very advanced in magic. Even the runes can't stop her. And she broke the sensor. I mean, she kept looking at it and it just died."

Daisy howled as George made faces at her. Dudley kept a close eye on Daisy, not sure if he could trust George yet.

"Which brings me to point seven." Harry continued, as though each word was a great strain. "Daisy is advanced in magic. She can even fly without a wand."

"What do you mean advanced magic?" Hermione hissed in an undertone as they watched George and Daisy. "Are you suggesting she is a reaction of Voldemort's death? Are you suggesting she could be Voldemort himself?"

Ron repeatedly winced and took a few steps forward.

"Calm down." Ron said, trying to pacify Hermione. "Harry isn't suggesting that, is he? He is simply saying that its odd, the way Daisy was born. I mean it looked like she literally leapt out of You-Know-Who."

"Ron!" Hermione retorted angrily. "How can you say something so terrible about Daisy?"

Ron was interrupted by knocking on the door and the door bursting open to reveal a surprised Ginny, still looking like she was about to knock. Daisy laughed excitedly and floated towards Ginny. Ginny rushed into the house, closing the door behind her, and grabbed Daisy.

"Hey, pumpkin!" Ginny said, in a soothing voice. "You can't float about like that. Mrs. Nottingham downstairs may get a fright. That would be really bad."

Daisy cocked her head as she grabbed Ginny's ear-rings.

Ginny quickly took them off and pocketed it, along with her chain and watch.

She quickly walked to Harry and gave him a peck. She then went to George and hugged him tightly, Daisy floating above their heads. They separated when Daisy grabbed George's hair and tried to float away with him.

"I got your message..." Ginny told George, as she took off her travelling cloak. She was still dressed in school uniform.

"I was in the library!" Ginny exclaimed. "I have the NEWT's in a few weeks. Does anybody care? Nope. If McGonagall finds out I'm not in school, she might keep me as a kettle for life. But does anybody care? Nope, again! They choose the most inconvenient time to have a crisis. Harry, Hermione, Ron. Bedroom."

The trio quietly followed Ginny to Harry's bedroom.

-XX-XX-

Daisy tried to follow Harry but George distracted her with the TV program. They watched colorful animals singing together, Daisy laughing each time George joined in. Dudley looked more relaxed settling on a chair behind them. He smiled as George laughed.

"George." Dudley said, hesitantly. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Fred. Harry spoke a great deal about him. I would've liked the opportunity to have apologized to him too. But I guess I will have to make do with lighting a candle."

"Apologize for what, Dudders?" George asked, forcing a grin.

"When we had first met, I'd eaten a bunch of candy that had fallen out of your pocket." Dudley continued.

"I may remember..." George replied.

Dudley sighed before talking.

"My dad passed away last year." Dudley said, out of the blue. "And it's been... hard, to say the least. He was a great man. He worked hard and provided for his family. He planned vacations and birthdays. I grew up happy and pampered. And I loved my father."

George looked at Dudley skeptically.

"But Harry didn't come for his funeral." Dudley said, his voice sounding hurt. "I asked him so many times and he didn't come. I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't at my best behavior when I stormed in here the next day, in complete rage. Harry actually ran when he saw me and locked himself in the bathroom. It was only when the baby started crying did I calm down. I left and went straight to a psychiatrist. What I did wasn't right. I never wanted to feel that rage again."

"And the psychiatrist allowed me to love my dad again as the imperfect man that he was." Dudley continued, his eye desperately trying to break eye-contact. "You see I was so mad at him for the way he raised me and for the way he allowed me to think it was alright to treat Harry badly. The shrink helped me sort through my rage and make amends to the people in my life. I have done you wrong by mistreating your friend and for that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. It took me forever to muster up the courage to apologize to Harry. And it took him almost the same time to forgive me. But I'm trying to do right by Harry."

George nodded, as he put Daisy in her play-pen, his face solemn. It was odd. He had never thought about Dudley much. But here is a bloke who not only felt guilty enough to remember who George was but actually considered him to be important enough to be apologized to.

"And..." Dudley said, lowering his voice. "We need to do what the others aren't able to."

Before Dudley could continue, loud screams filled the house.

-XX-XX-

Ginny watched patiently as Hermione rambled about Harry's "research". Ginny knew most of the so-called points. They were in touch through a two-way mirror. She had time and again encouraged Harry to focus on studying for the NEWTs. She knew being cooped up in the house with a baby was a bad situation. But she also knew that there was no other option. With the prophecy fulfilled, Harry had been drifting through life. He had let the prophecy dictate his life for so long, it looked like he had forgotten how to navigate life without a map. And that confusion slowly turned to dread with Harry, questioning his every moves, wondering which one would be the cataclysmic outcome. Harry needed time away from magic and Daisy was the perfect choice. Harry felt a sense of family with her. She renewed his sense of purpose. By raising her, Harry was tending to the neglected little boy inside him. In Daisy, he sees a young Harry Potter. A muggle Harry Potter. Ginny was sure making amends with Dudley was great progress. And that was why she was surprised to see George's face in the two-way mirror, asking her to get to Harry's immediately. It looked like Daisy distracted him before he could give her more information.

Ginny's ears piqued when Hermione talk about the D.O.M research into magical energy. Harry hadn't mentioned this before. She tried to decipher as much information as she could. Harry had been resting his face in his hands the entire time. The more Hermione spoke, the more Harry's hands constricted. Harry looked liked he was nearly crushing his skull. He felt a gentle pressure on his hands and looked up to Ginny looking at him with an eye-brow raised.

"Really?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes comically. "I sneaked out of school for this? I mean you guys have faced such bigger problems. I was actually concerned. But now I'm just annoyed."

"Again, the trio miss the point." Ginny said, folding her legs on Harry's bed. "You miss the point that this is Daisy we are talking about. And it isn't uncommon for babies to fly. You should hear mom tell stories about Percy, who regularly made his way north. Like geese, Fred used to say. He almost made it out of the backyard once before Mom caught on. You really oughta read wizard parenting books."

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing Harry to his feet as she sat next to Ginny.

"You had muggle doctors run tests." Ginny continued. "And they said you guys are brother and sister. You're not related by some unexplained magical force. You're both Potters. You are both the blood of Lily and James Potter."

Harry could feel a calm spread over him.

"And Harry..." Hermione added. "I know I shouldn't bring this up because it makes this amazing thing you're doing sound selfish. But you want to raise her in a way you'd wanted to grow up. You believe that the upbringing matter more than blood. And Daisy adores you. Right from the time she was born."

"Your mum was a brilliant woman." Ginny said, rising to her feet. She pressed her ear on the door, wondering if she'd actually heard shuffling.

"But you know more about her now." Ginny continued. "You know the human side of her, not just from the things people tell you. But from her actual journal. And you know that she loved you. Both your parents did. Heck your dad even decided to stay at home to protect you. I know that it doesn't seem like a big deal. But I know you remember how Sirius felt when he was cooped up in Grimmauld Place in your fifth year."

"But your dad was patient man." Ginny said, this time opening the door and popping her head out. She was sure she heard something.

"He was patient in his persistence with your mum." Ginny continued, closing the door, a frown on her face. "He was probably in love with your mom way before she had any strong feelings for him. But he didn't push her to love him. And that is the love you need to emulate Harry. You need to be patient with Daisy. A lot of people talk about the power of your mother's sacrifice. But rarely do people talk about the power of your dad's patience and persistence. He was sure your mum was the one and won her over. And you and Daisy are a result of that."

"That's two things right there which is the exact opposite of who You-Know-Who was." Ron said, in a low voice. "I know it's crazy the way Daisy was born but she isn't evil. And she definitely isn't You-Know-Who."

Ginny burst out of the room, following the loud screams that had filled the house.

-XX-XX-

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione rushed to the baby's room. They saw George holding the baby, his fist stuffed into his mouth to stop his giggling.

Another loud scream echoed into the night. This time the roommates of the screaming lady burst into the room.

"It popped again on it's own." The lady screamed, her clutching her head through her blonde hair. "Whenever I say the magic word, it opens. I'm not messing around. Look: Pop-pop." The lady made finger guns and aimed at the unopened beer bottle in her roommates hands. Nothing happened.

"I hope everything is alright?" Dudley said, waving after a while.

Dudley didn't have to speak up much. The apartments in the area were all tiny, cheap and cramped together. Kimberly, the lady who screamed, would often throw Harry diapers from the shelf next to window when Daisy was being fussy and Harry couldn't reach them. He had been strictly advised against using _Scourgify_ to clean the diapers. Apparently, cleaning the diaper is not the same as disinfecting it.

"I think she's had a tough day." Kimberly's roommate, Laura said, as she opened her beer. "And too many beers."

"I haven't had any!" Kimberly said, trying to readjust the beer bottle on the table. "I came into to get a few from the cooler. I was carrying so many that I couldn't open mine. I was just messing around and it actually worked. I swear it did. POP-POP!"

Ginny flickered back into view with a small pop, Daisy smiling as she tried to grab the air around Ginny. George held on to her firmly while Ginny was dissapparating and apparating, holding Daisy's attention with a series of small pops.

"Alright then." Dudley replied, nodding. "Take care!"

They slowly left the room, careful to hold Daisy's attention. No longer had they reached the living room that George erupted into laughter. Daisy started popping all the beer bottles in the house, clapping joyously. Dudley looked solemn.

"Your neighbor is really freaked." Dudley said, shaking his head. "When we realized what Daisy was doing, George acted like Daisy needed to be moved around a bit and hid from view. When she tried again, the bottle opened on it own. I think George laughing really spurred her on."

"Oh.. Boy..." George said, trying to catch his breath. "This is such a great idea. Fool your muggle friends with temporarily enchanted everyday objects. Classic!"

"You've to discipline her." Ginny hissed, as she grabbed Daisy from George. "Harry. Please pick up a parenting book on raising young witches. All babies experiment with magic. Scientists think that because all rudimentary functions are established in infancy, babies can't differentiate between muggle and magical abilities. It's your job to teach her boundaries. And why isn't she mimicking yet? Have you been talking around her at all? Am I the only one who read the book we bought when Harry decided to raise Daisy?"

"I was going to tell him that." Hermione added, her voice calm. It had been a ridiculously long day.

"Harry." Ginny said, her voice still angry. Daisy had become quiet, resting her head on Ginny's shoulders.

"This is a serious responsibility." Ginny continued. "This is a human being we're talking about. If you're not able to give her the attention and care she needs, I'm walking out of this house with this baby. I will not let her suffer _your_ indecision. So you have to make a choice. Are you completely in? You get one chance at this and you can't half-ass it. You are her parent. She is your responsibility. We can only help when we know what is going on. Not after three months of being a shut-in. You promised you were going to Australia with Daisy for a bit to have Hermione help you with studying. Why haven't you done that?"

"Calm down, Gin." George said, pulling his sister into a one-armed hug.

"I will not be calm." Ginny continued. "Do you think it's easy for me to not worry about Daisy? Harry is 18yrs old! It's daunting for people older and more experienced. It must be nerve wreaking for Harry. So I need to know if Harry can do this and he needs to be damn convincing."

Daisy yawned as she her body slowly started rising from Ginny's hold. Ginny tightened her grip. Daisy slowly started struggling. Harry knew the warning cry was due any moment. He took Daisy into his arm and waved his wand. A bottle of warm formula appeared in his hand. Daisy drank as she slept.

"I'm in." Harry said, his voice resolute. "I know it's been... difficult... And I haven't been myself. Dudley, can your shrink help me sort through some things? I think I've problems I didn't even know I had."

Dudley smiled and nodded. He was glad Ginny did the task what he was trying to gather courage to do.

"You'll check in with Mrs. Nottingham everyday." Ginny continued, her tone skeptical. "And Hermione will check in with Mrs. Nottingham the muggle way. And Hermione can let me know if you're doing what you're saying you will do."

"Or you can check in with me?" Ron spoke up. He had been unusually quiet for a very long time. Hermione wondered if it was because this seemed to be resolving itself while their love life seemed to be getting more complex.

"Mate!" Ron said, addressing Harry who emerged from the baby's room, a monitor in his hand. "Mind if I crash on your couch for a bit?"

"Or you could be bunk mates." George offered, taking a sip of one of the beers Daisy had opened.

"You serious?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah." Ron continued. "I just need to get some things from the Burrow. I hope it's cool. I can help around the house while you can get some studying in. I can get to work from here, no problem."

"I don't know..." Hermione said, skeptically. She didn't trust the boys.

Ron sighed before looking at Hermione.

"We're adults now." Ron said, smiling a little. "We can decide what is the best use of our time. God knows we know all about consequences."

Hermione didn't respond.

The baby monitor buzzed as Daisy gave a small warning cry. She really didn't like being left alone in the room when there was so much of commotion right outside her door. And, the use of a silencing charm on a baby or the baby's room was a punishable offense with immediate revoking of parental rights.

-XX-XX-

Ron followed Harry into the baby's room, as Daisy achieved lift off.

"No." Ron said, his voice strict. "Flying is not OK. Mrs. Nottingham downstairs might get a fright!"

Harry lifted Daisy out of her crib who yawned hugely.

"And..." Ron finally said, taking advantage of being out of earshot of the others. "What's with all the alcohol? You know you can't drink while supervising a baby."

Harry spluttered, flabbergasted.

He sighed before speaking. He knew Ron would understand.

"Don't tell the girls this." Harry said, pacing around the room trying to get Daisy to go back to sleep. "But on New Year's day, Daisy had floated for the first time. It was amazing at first. She didn't even know she was doing it. She looked so angelic. Then..." Harry shivered a little at the memory.

"She started shitting all over the place." Harry said, putting Daisy back in her crib. He knew she wouldn't sleep until he did. Mrs. Weasley said that it was a blessing when the baby sleeps at the same time as everybody else. But Daisy adamantly refused naps and would become increasingly fussy through the day, forcing Harry to sleep often in the middle of the day.

Ron had guffawed loudly before stuffing his fist into his mouth, eyes watering.

"I kid you not." Harry continued in a low voice. "Imagine being attacked by liquid stink bombs. I couldn't even look up with baby poop on my glasses. I had just got fresh diapers. But they were in the living room. My wand was safely tucked in my jacket pocket, which was hanging at my bedside. I had to think quickly. I chose wrong."

Something about Harry's expression brought Ron out of his laughing fit.

"I thought I could disapparate in and out of the living room quickly." Harry continued, as he pushed a stray auburn hair off Daisy's face. "I don't know how it happened. It happened so quickly. But... But Daisy hung on to me during the disapparation. Nearly fell to the ground when I got back to her room. I was ready to get out the firebolt and rush to Mungo's. But in a few moments, she started laughing and cheering. She's been trying to latch onto me again when it looks like I need to disapparate. She keeps popping beer bottles around the house, I think in her way trying to let me know what she wants. The moment we run out of beer, she starts becoming moody and eventually cries with a strength of ten babies."

"I figured when she opened your neighbor's..." Ron said, as he noiselessly followed Harry out of the room. "But you were right. We shouldn't tell the girls this because what happened...though accidental... was a tiny bit illegal. Though I hear Azkaban has gotten a lot better since the Dementer dismissal."

-XX-XX-

Harry and Ron walked in to see George at his third beer deep in conversation with an obviously uncomfortable Dudley.

"Harry." Dudley said, as he rose to his feet. He watched as Daisy sleepily floated out of her bedroom into Dudley's arms. She yawned as she snuggled in.

"I really should get going." Dudley said, still looking at Daisy with a soft expression. "It's uncanny how much she looks like Aunt Lily. Mum has a photo of them as little girls. Daisy is a spitting image. I don't know how it happened but she is blood too now, isn't she?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I will see you later, then." Dudley said, handing Daisy to Harry.

"I will walk you down." Harry said, summoning his coat. "Drop by downstairs."

-XX-XX-

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in silence, as they listened to George hum. They all jumped at once when George suddenly opened his eyes and caught the lot staring.

"Exit, stage left." George said, dramatically as he downed the last of the beer. "Ginny, let's go. I will drop you at school."

Ginny nodded slowly. They decided to take Daisy for a walk before going back. Ginny always loved taking Daisy to the park. Harry could apologize to Mrs. Nottingham without Daisy causing any problems.

They waved their goodbyes to Ron and Hermione.

-XX-XX-

"On three then..." Ron said after a few moments, raising his wand.

Hermione frowned.

"I know the mess is bugging you." Ron said, quietly as he waved his wand.

Hermione smiled a little before waving her wand too. The house organized itself, with Ron's and Hermione's coats landing neatly next to them. Hermione frowned at the insinuation. Was he really not going to talk about Australia?

"I wanted.." Hermione started hesitantly. "I've thought...I've decided..."

"It's alright if you want to work in Australia." Ron said, cutting in. "It's alright if you stay here. It's alright if you want to move to the North Pole."

Hermione winced. She wanted to speak her mind before Ron finished. But she just couldn't find the right words.

"Because.." Ron said, after a while, as though trying to organize his own thoughts. "I'm in this for keeps. I'm not going anywhere. Because I know one thing damn well. I love you, Hermione Granger. And one day you'll be Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

Hermione was smiling. But she frowned a little in the end and shook her head.

"Ok.." Ron said, moving a few inches closer to Hermione. "How about Granger-Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged in response.

"I'll change my name to Granger then." Ron said, taking Hermione's hands. "I don't care. I don't know what the future has in store for us. But I'm not letting these hands go. Not ever."

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to stay in Britain after my NEWTs." Hermione replied, pushing a few strands of hair from Ron's face. "I'd decided the moment we crossed the street across the pub. But now... I don't know... I feel like I need to be here, with you. All this D.O.M business is getting me worried. What are they up to?"

"I've been thinking about it too..." Ron said, as Hermione and Ron sat on the couch. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, curling up next to him.

"I don't know why..." Ron said, a little hesitant. "But it seems like they're stirring the pot. I don't know. Dumbledore always read signs. This just feels too big a sign to ignore."

Hermione nodded.

"And that is why you need to take up the job in Australia." Ron continued, gritting his teeth. His face was stoic when Hermione looked up at him.

"The D.O.M is up to something." Ron continued. "It has something to do with Harry and possibly Daisy. They're waiting too see how things play out, I suppose. Or it could just be in my head. Harry is probably the first person in a 100yrs to lay eyes on D.O.M research outside the Ministry that we know off."

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "Didn't I tell you they rarely release info? What do you think I meant?"

"Certainly, not once a century." Hermione said, her expression serious. "And the memo talked about D.O.M needing funding for non-wizard magic. It's weird especially since it is out of their jurisdiction. The Ministry is only allowed to study wizard magic. It sort of became a rule when the whole feeling of magical superiority was taking shape, as per a history of magic."

Ron nodded, stretching his legs.

"I thought our days of adventure were behind us." Ron grumbled, as he stared at the ceiling. "I know you can't tell yet but a lot of my hair fell out when were were looking for the horcruxes. I'm positively terrified of growing bald."

Hermione laughed.

"I think you're going to be fine. Ron!" Hermione said, as she snuggled up with Ron again.

They waited comfortably in silence. After all, they did have forever.

* * *

 **This was a difficult chapter to write. I wanted to show bits and pieces of Dudley's life as he struggles to become a better man. Realizing that his childhood was also abusive in a way is a difficult thing. I hope I was able to show it well and not too insensitively.**

 **I know this chapter is a long read. The first few chapters are going to look at Harry's life in more detail and the focus will eventually shift to Daisy's life from chapter 4.**


	3. Christmas at Cornwall

**AN:**

 **Timeline: Christmas '03.**

* * *

"I'm itchy..." Daisy complained for the tenth time.

Harry shushed her, as the priest giving the sermon paused and smiled at Harry. He gave an apologetic look to Fleur, who had tutted at Daisy.

Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of Daisy, promptly propped Daisy on her lap and stared deadpan at Fleur. Little Victoire said something in French, taking back Fleur's attention.

The kids had been forced to nap all day. After the war and around the time Fleur got pregnant with Victoire, Fleur started coming to the local church more often. At first she went because she felt a sense of calm and was at peace with the decision she'd made to get married early. She would talk to her unborn child as though talking to God. Then Fleur started becoming more active at church, volunteering in local community projects. The small church built in the 1800s were neither grand nor big. But it's parishioners were devoutly good people. The church was one of the first to officiate a civil union at the heights of the LGBTQ movement in Great Britain. The Christmas Mass was headed by Fleur and the Weaslyes this time. Fleur and the parishioners worked since dawn on Christmas eve and were done just a few critical minutes before midnight mass.

Fleur smiled a little as she looked around the warmly lit church. She was glad to be able to share this experience of calmness with her family. The Weasley's had turned up in full strength, with George, sullen but sober, coming in past midnight. Fleur caught Father Beckwith's eye, as he bemusedly looked at her direction. Fleur at first rearranged her features, wondering if she looked obscenely pleased. It was only after a few moments that she realized that Father Beckwith was looking right behind Fleur. She followed his gaze to see Teddy Lupin, standing on the bench he was sitting on, his hands outstretched towards the sky, trying to get Father Benedict's attention.

Fleur looked alarmed at Harry, who realized what Ted was doing as little to late.

"Yes, child." Father Beckwith said, indulgently. "Why don't you come on up here?"

Ted hopped out of the bench. Harry quickly rose to his feet while Ginny tried to subdue an increasingly fidgety Daisy. Father Beckwith signaled Harry to sit back down. He beamed widely as Ted got closer.

"What is your name, sweet child?" Father Beckwith asked, as he put a small hand-held mic to Teddy's mouth.

"Teddy Lupin." replied Ted, his voice small. He apprehensively got closer to the mic.

"What is your question, dear Teddy?" Father Benedict asked.

Harry and Bill exchanged meaningful glances. The rest of the Weasley family looked alert, with Mrs. Weasley taking Victoire on her lap, one hand on the wand. Charlie quietly moved to the back of the church, using the shadows of the dimly lit church to his advantage.

"Was Jesus a wizard?" Teddy asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Well..." Father Beckwith said, smiling indulgently and straightening up. "That is a very good question Teddy. It is good to wonder about what God might be like. God may have been a wizard. His miracles are well-known. He may even be a superhero!"

"We celebrate Easter because Jesus came back to life." Teddy asked, this time his words pouring out faster. "Do you know what magic he used for that? Maybe Uncle Harry knows the spell."

The Weasley's fell silent. Harry clenched his hand but remained seated. It was better that they didn't create a scene and scare the children on their first real muggle outing.

Father Beckwith glanced at Harry with a solemn look before smiling kindly at Teddy.

"We don't understand all of God's ways." Father Beckwith said, his voice gentle. "But know that, if you live a good and righteous life, the ones you lost never truly leave you."

"Grandma says mom and dad are with Grandpa Ted." Teddy continued, his words quick and voice hopeful. "Maybe you can talk to God and find out the spell. Uncle Harry is a hero. He didn't go to be with Grandpa Ted. Can..."

A lot of things happened simultaneously. Harry rose to his feet, his wand concealed but ready. He hadn't even thought of the _Confundus_ charm, when the candles flickered. He watched as Ginny sprang to her feet, holding a positively howling Daisy who had been trying to get out of the uncomfortable frock with "extra frills" (as was requested by Daisy), frowning at her icy breath. Harry quickly made his way to Ted.

The muggles shivered collectively, huddling closer together. After many winters by the rocky seashore, the muggles were quick to blame a sudden cold front for the unusual chills. They quickly chalked out the sinister feeling that was creeping in to the shadows cast by the flickering candle lights. After all Christmas Mass was the only time these muggles spent in poorly lit areas. Teddy, who had suddenly become quiet, was being cajoled by Father Beckwith. He was the first one to cry. One by one, the kids in the audience started crying, last of whom was Victoire. Fleur looked at Bill, a look of pure terror on her face.

" _Dementors."_ She breathed, as Charlie and Mr. Weasley raised their wands simultaneously. Harry recognized the familiar copper brown sparks of _Salvio Hexia_. His thoughts went to Hermione and Ron, as he prepared to join the wizards and witches casting sleeping charms on the muggles. Ron and Hermione were on a way-too-late extended honeymoon. The protection spell would theoretically keep out the worse of the dementor attacks. But in the back of his mind, Harry could hear somebody screaming his name.

Harry quickly got to his knees, and spoke directly to Daisy and Teddy. He could hear Bill doing the same with. It was difficult to get their words across to the howling children.

 _Please..._ Harry heard the voice. _Take me instead._

Harry clenched his fist, pushing the voice away and bringing Daisy and Ted into stronger view.

"Daze.." Harry said quietly. "Remember what I said? About what I did for a job? Well, the bad guys are nearby. We're gonna go take care of it."

"No..." Daisy hiccuped, as she started becoming more coherent. "Don't...go...I'm...sc-waed..."

Harry hugged Ted and Daisy, who'd stopped crying by then. Victoire calmed down too, as she held onto Fleur and Bill. Ted stopped too, more because he didn't want to be the only one crying. Ted stepped back a little as Harry released the pressure. But Daisy held on.

"No..." She said, her voice oddly calm for a five year old. "I won't let go. I'm not going to let go. I know what is out there."

Ginny shot an angry look at Harry. Harry had been telling Daisy bedtime stories, snippets from their parents life. Once he told Daisy all he could about the Maruarders, their mum and Snape, he proceeded to tell her about his life. Though he skipped over most of his early childhood, he'd decided to be honest about the events of his school life. Ginny was staunch against it. But Harry knew what it felt like to be raised in the muggle world with no real knowledge of the wizarding world. He was adamant about Daisy getting the best of both worlds. So he painted a real picture of the magical community, trying to show that with recent events, both muggles and wizards were the same. He made Daisy believe that magic was sort of like an extra arm; doesn't make wizards more or less special. It just meant that they could do more.

Harry had recounted the events of his third year. Daisy squealed gleefully as Harry had finally met the infamous Sirius Black. When Daisy squinted in confusion at the definition of dementors, Harry had hesitated. However, Moody's voice rang in his head.

 _Constant Vigilance._

He'd decided to leave out the Kiss. But he accurately described that like humans have wands, dementors have the power to suck out happiness from their victims mind. He explained how he had heard their mother's voice and how Lupin had taught him the patronus charm to protect himself.

The result of the inappropriate brutal honesty was that Daisy refused to turn off any lights in the house and slept in a sleeping bag next to Harry's bedside. No amount of cajoling, bribing or pleading worked with Daisy, who was convinced that there were dementors everywhere. Daisy refused to go to school, forcing Harry to spend his days in a kindergarten classroom. Obviously, Kingsley was not happy.

When Ginny had visited during Quidditch off-season, a week later, she was not amused with the paper mache heart the siblings had made in Art class together. Instead, she was livid. She was joined by a furious Mrs. Nottingham, who yelled at Harry from the foot of the stairs, raspily breathing into her oxygen mask. Ginny immediately put a stop to it, instead making Harry stay in the room with Daisy till she fell asleep. She even pulled out the baby monitor from storage and positioned it as a walkie-talkie to Daisy. After several shouting matches, dire warnings and tears of blackmail (mostly from Harry), Daisy relented to the idea.

Harry and Ginny had a big fight recently, again over his parenting style. Ginny had refused to even speak with him until he toned it down with Daisy. But Daisy was more mature in a lot of ways that Ginny didn't acknowledge. Harry didn't want to take his parents place in Daisy's life. He only wanted to be her big brother. But Ginny accused him of wanting to be Sirius. They were both adamant about whose was at fault. It wasn't an easy decision for Ginny, when Harry had said that he wanted to adopt Daisy. She'd decided to give it time, to wait and see if she'd wanted to be a pseudo-mother at such a young age. But she hadn't expected to fall in love with Daisy. And every-time Harry talked about Daisy, she loved him more because of the twinkle in his eyes. Daisy helped him in ways Ginny never could. But she constantly worried about the effect of a non-parental relationship that Harry and Daisy shared. She didn't want Daisy to start hating her just because she was forced to play the bad-cop all the time.

Harry glanced a Ginny before talking to Daisy, trying to gently pry them apart. But Daisy held on with all her strength, tightening her grip in each unsuccessful attempt.

"Daisy." Harry said, is voice stern. Daisy didn't loosen her grip.

"DAISY!" Harry said, his voice angry and strict. Harry shouted at Daisy all the time. Daisy felt that he didn't appreciate her vision and plans, the resultant mess was just an insignificant by-product. But this was the first time that Harry startled her. She loosened her grip for a moment and Harry took the chance to push her away.

"This isn't the time to be scared." Harry said, as he adjusted the bright white bow on Daisy's head (again, her idea). "Remember what I told you. About how the good guys always win. We're going to be quick. Just in-and-out. There is nothing to worry about."

Harry rose to his feet as he said the last sentence. Daisy didn't like looking at Harry when he was standing up. He seemed to tall, too out of reach. She tried to wrap herself around Harry's ankle but Harry was quick.

He joined the other wizards already at the doors, as the three scared children, their heads no taller than the benches next to them, looked on with quiet tears. Victoire rubbed the cross on the chain on her neck, a keepsake of her mother's promise to come back. But Victoire just couldn't shake off the fear and stop crying. Her _papa_ had always complimented her smile and that was how she always saw him off.

As Daisy watched the doors of the church close and click behind Harry, a new sense of dread overwhelmed her. She ran to the door as fast as her feet could carry her, Victoire and Teddy right behind her. They collectively pulled at the door, banging on it until their little fists were sore, each shouting out the names of their beloved family outside.

Teddy was the first one to calm down. He squeezed Victoire shoulders. Ted though Victoire was a lot like his Aunt Fleur. He thought that they both spoke in a weird way and were always able to rearrange their faces very quickly to resemble the cherubic faces in plain clothing painted on the murals around them. But Daisy was inconsolable. It took the combined effort of the other two to pry her from the door.

"Daisy..." Ted groaned as he held onto Daisy's ankles and tried to pull. "Stop... We've.. To help.."

Daisy suddenly stopped, as Victoire and Ted renewed their efforts, causing them to stumble and topple over each other.

"But how?" Daisy said, tugging on her bow. She tore it out of her hair and threw it on the nearest sleeping muggle.

It was then that she noticed the bulge of his coat pocket. She quickly reached inside and pulled out what looked like the new cordless phone at Mrs. Nottingham's house. Daisy had used the phone several times to talk to Valerie and Cookie, as she waited at Mrs. Nottingham's after school.

"Is that a muggle phone?" Ted asked, as he hesitantly touched it. "Who can we call? Muggle Aurors?"

"No..." Daisy said, clutching the phone. "Hermione has this same exact thing. Ron gave it to her before they left for their honeymoon. But I don't know her... SHE GAVE IT TO GINNY!"

Daisy sprinted to the front of the church and grabbed Ginny's purse.

"She wanted to call Ginny from Bulgaria." Daisy said, as she started rummaging through Ginny's bag. Ted tutted and grabbed the bag from Daisy, turning it over and emptying the contents.

Victoire got to her knees and followed Ted's search for a paper.

"It was a small.." Daisy said, as she pulled a pile of papers towards her and started searching. "The paper was hard. Like a birthday card."

"This?" Victoire asked uncertainly.

"YES!" Teddy and Daisy exclaimed together.

Daisy quickly dialed the matching numbers. But all she could hear on the other side was static.

"Hello?" Daisy said, her voice urgent. "Hello? Hermione? Please. Help us. Hello?"

But Daisy could only hear static.

"It can't work around magic." Daisy said, slowly. "That's why Harry couldn't get a phone. He said it won't work because he knew magic."

Ted looked crestfallen. Victoire started crying again.

"Val's dad doesn't like these..." Daisy continued slowly. "Said they mess with your brain.. The signal.. I think that's what he said..."

The others didn't seem to acknowledge Daisy's train of thought.

"We've to make the signal go out." Daisy said, turning towards the others, holding the phone out.

"How?" Ted said, his voice cracking. It looked like he was going to start crying again.

"Magic." Daisy said, as she took Ted's hand.

-X-X-

" _Colloportus."_ Harry murmured as he stepped out into the biting cold. The sea roared next to them, crashing into the rock shore as though trying to get away from the cold themselves.

Harry looked around at his friends and family, beads of perspiration on every cheek. It was odd that the cold did that. Harry looked for Ginny, wanting to draw strength from her touch.

" _Expecto Patronum."_ Mr. Weasley said, his voice shaky. A small silver light leaked out of the wand, dissipating before falling to the wet grass.

"I can't seem to send any messenger patronuses out, either.' Charlie said, looking back hesitantly at the church.

Harry followed Charlie's gaze and in doing so, realized that there were dementors coming in from all directions. He reached Ginny, as the shrill and violent night suddenly fell quiet. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, as dark cloaked skeleton like creatures rose from the shore underneath them. The sea stopped crashing to the cliff, frozen in fear as a swarm of dementors started descending on the old church.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Molly yelled, as a dementor approached George, who seemed to be having a glassy look in his eyes. A silver bear erupted from the wand and charged towards the dementor, scaring it away. Molly pulled George to his feet with surprising strength and dragged him towards the center of the circle the Weasley's were forming. George looked up to see Percy's small shoulders standing square against the advancing darkness.

They all formed defensive formations, couples and siblings staying tightly knit.

"Expecto Patronum!" Mr. Weasley said, forcefully and a quick, strong weasel shot through the dementors, as Molly's patronus started to fade.

Harry could hear his mum's voice, his vision being clouded by images from that fateful Halloween. A weak silver whisp flickered on the tip of Harry's wand. The scenes of his parents death were interspersed with Sirius falling through the veil and the Battle of Hogwarts. The blank empty eyes of his mother, a nightmare that he would get on the coldest Halloween nights, flashed through his mind, until it was all he could see. And in that image, below some of the debris was Daisy's journal. And suddenly Daisy's face burst into his mind, invading every other image.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, as a silver stag erupted from his wand, pushing back the ever closing dementors a bit longer.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE INSIDE WHO NEED OUR PROTECTION." Harry roared. "WE WILL NOT LET THEM GET THE KIDS!"

Fleur was the next one to cast a patronus, an ethereal veela, joined the stag as he tapped the ground with his hoofs, shaking his antlers at the circling dementors. The veela flicked her hair and circled the wizards, chasing away any stray dementors.

"We need back-up." Ginny said, as a horse burst out of her wand and joined the stag, forming his flank. "There are too many..." Ginny's patronus flickered before becoming bright again.

"We need to create an opening." Percy said, as he waved his wand. "One of us needs to get out..."

George laughed a little.

"Looks like it has to be me..." He said, his voice shaky. "Can't produce a damn patronus..."

Percy frowned at George but nodded.

"Remember juggernaut?" George said, as he placed himself behind Bill and Charlie, with Percy taking the flank. "Mum would have a fit!"

Molly laughed as her bear started to diminish.

"I'll be back soon." George said, as he pulled his mom into a hug. "In-and-out."

Mr. Weasley nodded, his face firm. His patronus looked oddly still, but it held.

"There are nine of us." Mr. Weasley said, taking charge. "We're all that stands between the dementors and the kids. George has to get through. That's our only option. We cannot lose."

The others nodded and their patronuses shot through the dementors trying to clear the way. But the dementors were not going to let them go that easy. After their "dismissal" from Azkaban and Voldemort's defeat, dementors had started sticking together because they were unable to get any wizards to feed on. They subdued their insatiable hunger with muggle souls, suddenly careful of attracting too much attention. When the Ministry found out about it, they weren't too happy. Dementors were the hardest creatures to regulate. And with the new initiatives for strengthening all ties, magical and non-magical, Kingsley couldn't look away. The Ministry officially issued pamphlets and public interest brochures talking about the dementor activity and encouraged the magical population to protect their muggle neighbors.

The program was hugely unsuccessful as the resultant interruption in muggle feed caused the dementors to openly swarm on small groups of wizards. Harry had been keeping busy dealing with dementors for almost a year now. But his patronus had never failed him. He tried to enter the part of his mind which was the Auror. He tried to push away images of Daisy getting hurt from his mind. But it was unsuccessful. All he could think about were the three littlle kids huddled behind him. All that stood between those innocent kids and the hungry dementors were nine wizards and one 18th century church. That was also why he wanted to educate Daisy on dementors. He took a calming breath as he held Ginny's free hand, whose wand was still up steering the powerful steed through the dementors that were trying to close in on her brothers. It glowed brighter when she felt Harry's touch.

The small smile that was forming on her face was immediately replaced by loud screeches.

Harry intensified his concentration, focusing on Ginny doting on Daisy and pushing away his mother's voice, forcing his stag to hold the formation..

 _No.._ He thought desperately as the heads of red hair charging through the dementors suddenly disappeared. Fleur screamed, her veela disappearing. Molly and Arthur fell to their knees, their patronuses disintegrating together. Harry felt the tear drops fall on his eyes, as Ginny's horse disappeared. Harry's stag flickered in and out of view, Harry forcing his mind on Daisy. And with a small flick the stag disappeared and Daisy crying as he closed the church door was the only image in Harry's head.

-X-X-

Harry hugged Ginny who had fallen to the ground. Fleur screamed freely into the night, each sound of terror only revving the dementors more.

The dementors closed in on their victims, their hunger driving them insane.

"Harry!" Harry heard a distant voice shouting. He was surprised that he recognized the voice.

And almost immediately, silver patronuses of a lynx, otter and jack russel terrier burst through the dementors, scattering them behind. They closely circled the surrounded wizards. Ginny was the first to react.

"Ron!" She exclaimed gleefully, as a silver horse burst from her wand. "They made it! They made it!"

The weasel and the bear attacked the dementors with renewed energy while a veela threw silver balls of light at the dementors flicking her hair with each hit. Harry saw a faint silvery haze trying to burst through the dementors. The haze slowly grew brighter to reveal tens of magicians on brooms and flying carpets, aiming patronuses at the dark lump of dementors below them.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, as he made his way to the center, his terrier bounding up to clear a path for him.

He stumbled as he landed near his family.

"It's the kids." Ron said, as he ran towards the church.

Kingsley and the Aurors scattered the dementors as Hermione got down from her flying carpet.

"They want the kids!" Hermione exclaimed, as Ron struggled to open the church door.

With small pops nine of the seventy seven patronuses disappeared.

"Harry!" Ginny said, urgently, pulling Harry towards the church door. Harry quickly unlocked the door to find Daisy flying into his arms.

"I'm sorry..." She said, taking huge gulps. Teddy held onto Harry's legs. Harry lifted him off his feet and the children cried freely on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry.." Daisy said, repeatedly, sometimes coherent and sometimes with a lisp. Teddy looked up to see men in official looking badges were fighting with the night. He buried his head into Harry's shoulders again.

Ginny looked inside the church to see the contents of her purse strewn about. She also saw a charcoal black charred lump of...

"What is that?" Ginny said, confused, as she walked towards her purse to retrieve a chocolate she'd been saving for later.

"We couldn't call..." Victoire said, she slowly looked up from her grandmother's shoulder, a single tear still stuck to her eyelashes.

"Because you said magic wont allow it..." Ted said, straitening up to look at Harry.

Daisy clung onto Harry harder.

"We used magic.." Daisy said, her voice small. "I know you said I could'nt use magic until I was seventeen. But I didn't know what was happening... You locked me in!"

" _You used mageek?"_ Fleur asked, confused.

"But it caught fire." Ted answered, looking at Fleur.

Daisy didn't raise her head.

"Will they let you come with me to jail?" Daisy asked in a small voice.

Ginny immediately put her hand on Daisy's back, trying to comfort her.

"Nobody is going to jail, love!" Kingsley said, as he entered the church. Harry saw the Ministry employees hanging around outside casting locator spells.

"What you did was very brave..." Kingsley said, ruffling Victoire's hair.

But Bill caught him by the collar and tackled him to the ground. It was just the sheer surprise of the attack from a dear friend that caused Kingsley to fall to the ground. Ginny moved to stop Bill, but Fleur was already at wand ready, the tip of her wand a few inches from Kingsley's nose.

 _"You zed ze dementors are acting strange."_ Fleur said, her french accent making her voice sound more sinister. " _What did Ron mean when he said they want the children? What are you hiding?"_

If Harry hadn't been holding Daisy, he would have probably launched onto the Minister too. The Aurors quickly stepped inside, waiting for further orders. But Kingsley was quiet for a long time.

"Do you really think that I would hide something like this?" Kingsley said, his voice stoic. But it was easy to see that Kingsley felt hurt.

"When Hermione contacted the Auror office for support..." Kingsley started. He instead got to his feet and asked the Aurors to call the clean up crew. He wished them a Merry Christmas and dismissed them, leading the way for the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione to file out after him. Ron and Hermione took Ted and Victoire, deciding against taking Daisy who was still wrapped around Harry's neck.

"How did Hermione know?" Percy wondered aloud. "We didn't make it through. We were barely able to keep them at bay when the Aurors found us. We told them to get to you and the church."

"I called her." Daisy replied in a low voice. "On her new phone."

The mystery of the burnt object had been solved.

"But that's not magic..." Ginny said in a soothing voice.

Daisy didn't reply.

"Daisy." Kingsley said quietly.

"Can you not make me go to Azkaban?" Daisy said, slowly raising her head. Dark streaks of tears lined her face.

"Using a phone is not magic, sweetheart!" Mr. Weasley said, kindly.

"The call wouldn't go through." Daisy said quietly. "I don't know why. So we had to use magic."

"You used magic to make a call?" Bill asked confused.

Daisy nodded and put her head back on Harry's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley said, frowning. "Did you use somebody's wand?"

Daisy shook her head.

"How did you do magic then?" Kingsley asked, his expression confused.

But Harry and Ginny gave each other meaningful looks. They knew what Daisy meant when she says she used magic. Magic was very primitive in Daisy, something which responded to the power of her will. The situation must have been so, that her magic carried the signal to Hermione. So when she made the toaster waffle cook faster or when she changed the channel on the TV telepathically when she can't find the remote, the source of the magic was not her wand. It was just her desire just subconsciously fueled her magic, causing her to do things which Harry didn't remember doing when he was five.

"She just really wanted to call Hermione." Harry replied, giving Kingsley a meaningful look.

Kingsley decided against pursuing the issue.

"Daze.." Harry said gently, his hand on Daisy's head. "I know we talked about how doing magic without being properly trained is illegal. But this was a special circumstance. You did the right thing by calling Hermione and you'll definitely not be going to Azkaban. I promise that."

"You do?" Daisy said, digging her head deeper into the curve of Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded, clutching Daisy harder. He gladly accepted the tiny piece of chocolate that finally made his way to him. But decided to give it to Daisy as she seemed to still be shaking.

" _Maybe ve can go home."_ Fleur suggested, as Ron and Hermione came back with Ted and Victoire. Victoire yawned hugely and Ted slipped in and out of sleep.

Harry nodded as they made their way back to Shell Cottage. Daisy looked up over Harry's shoulder. She smiled at Ginny who was following them. Behind Ginny, Daisy watched as wizards arrived with small pops near the church. She smiled. She had always liked that sound.

-X-X-

The smell from the steaming cups of never-ending hot chocolate filled the cozy living room of Shell Cottage. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, their fingers interlaced. Ginny studied the lines on Harry's palm. Luna used to say how the lines on the palm talked about the future and how Professor Trewlaney had predicted that she will marry a man named for a lizard. Ginny tried to focus on the memory, trying to see if she could remember exactly what Luna had said. Ginny remembered Venus being mentioned.

"They fit, don't they?" Ginny said, in a low voice, as she studied their intertwined figures.

"Yeah..." Harry replied, who was watching Hermione giggle as Ron, who had the sappy look of a newlywed, whispered something in her ears.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were putting the kids down to sleep as Bill and Fleur arranged the master bedroom for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's night. Kingsley and Charlie were deep in conversation. Percy stood next to them, cutting in from time to time. George, who sat in an armchair right next to them, sipped his third mug of hot chocolate. Unbeknownst to anybody in the room, George had been adding a clear liquid from his hip flask since the first sip. Everybody straightened up as Bill and Fleur entered the room, dressed in comfortable night clothes.

"Nice long shirt." Ginny said, grinning at Bill's choice of blue and white nightshirt with a sky blue night cap.

Fleur was dressed in pajamas and a comfortable t-shirt. Harry, who was used to seeing Fleur always primly dressed, was surprised at the line "Disturb me at your own risk" written in bright red hues across Fleur's T-shirt. They settled on the armchair as a spoon stirred the marshmallows in their hot chocolate. Everybody turned their attention to Kingsley who waved his wand. A parchment appeared with a floating quill impatiently tapping on the parchment, ready to take notes.

"Bill..." Kingsley said in a low voice. "Before we begin, I want to understand why you tackled me. My side of the story is a bit long and I promise I will be as honest as I possibly can. I ask the same from you."

Bill looked at Kingsley, appraising the situation with gritting teeth. He looked at Fleur, who nodded.

"I'm sorry." Bill said, his tone humble and apologetic. "It was a knee jerk reaction. We knew to expect dementors. But we never imagined there could be so many and that they were after the kids? It just awoke every paranoid fear in me. I didn't think."

" _I feel ze same_." Fleur added, her tone earnest. " _Je suis vraiment désolé. I am so sorree."_

Kingsley nodded and accepted Bill's hand to shake. He then reached into his pockets and took out a small piece of paper.

"D.O.M.." Ron muttered, under his breathe. The Department of Mysteries was the only Department in the Ministry to use paper instead of parchment.

"I received this report three months ago." Kingsley said in a low voice. He didn't need to speak up. He had the entire rooms undivided attention.

 _In response to Event 346-5 (Read Magical Surge), and in corroboration with many eye witness accounts, the first ones to dessert The Dark Lord's cause were the Dementors (Desertion: Event Horizon+1). After a brief disappearance (663 days 3 hours 1 min 14 seconds), the earliest report of their reappearance emerged. (Read Muggle Dementors) Protocol was followed and it was logged. Researchers Warawick and Merlin studied further reports and drew out a basic map. Result: Starving dementors were attacking lower creatures. Species extinct: 23 (two magical). Status update._

 _"_ I received this one a few days later." Kingsley continued.

 _Further research on dementors (Read Dementer Revolution) and change in behavior patterns after the Dark Lord's defeat reveal a possible connection. (Read Magical Surge). It was noticed that muggles were soon becoming a choice food source. Data also indicates a never-before-seen nesting behavior from the dementors. Approved for released Urgent._

"I received this a few hours ago." Kingsley continued. "I would've almost missed it if my neighbor's cat hadn't shouted at the exact time."

 _Further pattern analysis with the MBC, revealed that the attacks were frequent in areas with more muggle-born wizards and witches. Infants and toddlers are prime targets. Unusual stealth behavior displayed by Dementors. Possibility of alpha proposed. Further research approved. ((FOR EYES ONLY))_

"I tried to get in touch with the head of DOM." Kingsley added, an angry expression on his face. "He says he is on holiday in Bermuda and that he will look into this when he gets back. If Banner wasn't a genius, I would've shut down the whole department. But look at how much they accomplished just because they looked into an _absence_ of Dementer attacks."

Kingsley took George's offer for his seat and slumped on the comfortable armchair, his hot chocolate left unattended.

"What is this magical surge?" Ron asked, breaking the silence after a while. Harry had decided to discuss the memo (which he had found in his mother's journal) with the rest of the Weasley's. On Mr. Weasley's advice, Harry spoke to Kingsley. Banner asked to raise a "Request Release" which takes anywhere between five minutes and five decades, depending on the sensitivity of the information, to process. Obviously, the magical surge research was top clearance with an estimated reply time to three years. Kingsley rowed with Banner, who reduced the reply time to 600 days and went to Fiji for "research". Kingsley threatened Banner with dire consequences.

And for the first time Banner played his Unspeakables card.

 _"You know, Minister." Banner said, putting his hand on Kingsley's shoulder, his hooded robe and mask hiding his features. Kingsley frowned but didn't react more than that._

 _"You're a good leader." Banner said, a small smile on his face. "You're intelligent, cautious and the people trust you. You use the information we know for certain is true and you use it well. If we release research too early with too many unproved assumptions, we not only endanger the research but also the lives of everybody who reads the research. We simply will not let that happen. So, lets not try to pull a Radolphus Lestrange, shall we? We've faced so many obstacles trying to separate us as a government, as a community. Let's move forward with trust and respect, why don't we?"_

Kingsley had decided to let Banner walk away. Banner wasn't an evil guy. He was just a scientist trying to study something which could not be perceived by most humans. It is sure to drive the researchers a tad bit loony. But the DOM was suddenly active within the Ministry, right from joint projects with other departments to releasing timely memos and reports. Their Report Request clearance rate was unfortunately the most efficient system in the Ministry.

When Kingsley discussed this with the group present, Harry said that Banner was lucky he didn't cross paths with him.

"I did some snooping around." Percy said, much to everyone's surprise. George let out a small, loud laugh before returning to his mug. Bill eyed George suspiciously.

"The Department of Magical education is currently discussing a proposal to seek funding for adding teachers." Percy said, pulling out a small piece of parchment from his pocket. He looked nervously at the Minister before tapping it.

"I have some points here which they'd discussed in their meeting." Percy continued. "I was meeting Aubrey and I was only able to get a glimpse of the board in the meeting room. It said that there has been a 200% increase since last year for the total number of babies born with magical abilities. There has been a 150% increase in muggle-borns with abilities, almost doubling the total number of students expected to attend Hogwarts in the coming years They even wondered if they could get a new school."

"It hasn't reached me yet." Kingsley said, as he processed the information. "The number of students at Hogwarts has always remained stable at around 300. We had an positive influx in '99 due to increased demand for a Hogwarts education. But even then, the number stabilized pretty quickly to 500. Daily Prophet and even the Independent Paper of Magic gave it an encouraging review. But to want to open a new school?"

"They estimate that the number of students who would join Hogwarts could be anywhere between one thousand to one thousand five hundred." Percy added, as he adjusted his glasses. "Students born around and after the war."

Hermione leaned forward deep in thought.

"Could this be related to Voldemort?" Hermione said, considering her words carefully. It was a different living room where she'd vehemently rejected the idea of Voldemort leaving a tangible legacy. She just didn't want to believe it.

"He did unspeakable dark magic." Hermione continued, looking mainly at Harry. "He even tried to infuse into himself your mother's protection, which was cast against him, as a weapon. I have been researching on horcruxes and hallows. I even made a contact in Albania, to see if they had some information on horcruxes. But it seemed like all the information simply vanished around the time Voldemort came into power for the first time. But a lot of research went missing too early. The bread crumb trail talks about a lot of lost research. But the way it is written... it just looked like DOMs work. What I know for sure is that something critical is being researched as we speak at DOM. Something with a fast approaching deadline. That would explain why the DOM is releasing so much more information now than they ever did. Dumbledore always said that Voldemort and you have traveled to realms of magic unknown. You were tied in so many ways. And the first memo the DOM released to us. About the conservation of magical energy. What if his death caused a huge spike in the birth of babies with magical abilities? And what if... What if that magic is still out there? What if DOM is studying just that? What if it is spontaneously creating magic in muggles? And that is what is making the dementors stronger."

The other took a deep collective breath, trying to wrap their heads around such an abstract idea. But so far, it was the only theory that made sense.

"Hang on!" Ginny said, looking incredulously at the confused group surrounding her. "You guys are just overthinking it. It may have nothing to do with Voldemort at all. No matter how evil a git he was, he was a powerful wizard. A seventh of his soul even tried to kill me! If you look at the energy law thing from this angle, it just means that enough babies haven't been born yet who can take that much magic. Babies don't have too much of magic in them. This is commonly known. So for successful births only a tiny portion of a large magical pool is being used. Once the pool is drained, the numbers will stabilize. This is a brilliant thing, if you think about it!"

As though to contradict Ginny, Daisy slowly floated into the living room, a half-asleep Mrs. Weasley behind her. She nodded and went back to bed as Daisy settled on Ginny, her face calmly asleep. Ginny pulled down the zip of the sleeping bag Daisy was in and slowly patted her chest. Harry smiled at the memories of Ginny doing this Daisy so many times and a small glimpse of Ginny cooing to a unknown baby with dark brown hair. He automatically looked at Ron and Hermione, who were deep in hushed conversation. Fleur hoped that the kids were sleeping peacefully. She wasn't sure if Molly knew the right amount of calming potion for toddlers. She smiled, wondering if the others had the same serene expressions on their faces.

" _She is powerful, no?"_ Fleur mused, smiling at Daisy. _"Thank ze gods zat she was there."_

"She just made a phone call..." Hermione said quickly, as Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in anger. Ginny was unsure if enough time had passed for Fleur to start a new conversation. It was quite possible she was being contradictory to what Ginny had said earlier.

"She used magic to get through to you.." Harry said, softly playing with Daisy's cheeks.

"Why would she need magic to call my phone?" Hermione said, confused. "Did she get my number magically somehow?"

"She says that the magic was interfering with the call getting through.." Ginny said, biting her lips. "But I'm sure it was a fluke. I mean, otherwise we would probably get phones too."

" _Bill.."_ Fleur asked getting her husbands attention. Bill looked like he was being roused from deep thought. Fleur rolled her eyes playfully.

" _Bill!"_ Fleur said, as she encouraged Bill to take a sip of the hot chocolate. _"I was juz saying how powerful and smart Daisy is. Don't you agree? She did advanced mageek to save us."_

"What?" Bill said a little confused at Daisy's arrival. Kingsley appraised Bill quietly.

"Oh.." Bill exclaimed. "Oh.. Right.. You're talking about Daisy calling Hermione? Well, she confessed to Mom who told me that they didn't manage to get through at all. All they managed to do was set the phone on fire. But she did say that she had called before trying to use magic. Dad reckons that's the call that went through."

"Besides..." Hermione added. "The reason muggle technology doesn't work in places like Hogwarts or the Ministry is because of the sheer amount of magic. You can't replicate that in a small church by a single spell. The phone must have been faulty. But Daisy sounded like she was in trouble. I tried to get in touch with you guys but you weren't responding. I called Kingsley, just in case, who alerted us to the possibility of a dementor attack because there were three kids with magical abilities available in a relatively isolated area. That's why we checked on the kids first. To make sure Dementors hadn't slipped in."

Ginny looked at Fleur with a triumphant smile.

"You've to keep at it, Harry." Hermione said, her voice encouraging. "She is a smart kid who worships you. Remember how she learned to walk the weekend you left her with Mrs. Nottingham? She did that because she understood that she isn't supposed to use magic without permission. And I'm glad that she thought of calling for back-up. She can't suppress her natural magic while sleeping, no less under the effect of a calming drought. But don't give up the effort."

But Harry didn't reply. He watched as Ginny smiled at Daisy, tucking away stray strands of her own long, silky hair behind her ear.

"Hmm.." Harry replied as Hermione called out to him. Ron and Bill looked at Harry with a "could-you-not-be-like-that-with-my-SISTER-please?" look.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said, quickly and carefully getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, guys. But I can't..."

Harry sat on his knees, catching Ginny's hand.

"I know that this isn't how you'd imagined it..." Harry started, as the room fell silent. Suddenly, he could feel eyes digging into the back of his head. Ginny went red, determinedly holding Harry's gaze.

"I know you said you wanted something special." Harry continued, gently kissing Ginny's fingertips. "Somewhere exotic. At some special time. I wanted that to be Valentine's. I planned and I planned. Hermione nearly lost her mind!" Harry said with a small chuckle.

"But I can't wait.." Harry continued, as he slowly balanced himself on one knee. Hermione came to take Daisy away, who was still blissfully asleep.

"Marry me, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry said, pulling out an engagement ring from his pocket. "Marry me and make me the happiest man alive. Marry me and I will never have to worry about casting a failed patronus. Marry me on Valentine's."

Ginny was studying Harry with suspicious eyes. They'd been bitterly fighting all morning. This was the last thing Ginny expected. Ginny wasn't sure if she should want what she wanted. Ginny brushed Hermione aside before speaking.

"You chose to ask here.." Ginny said, in a small voice. "In front of everybody. So before I give my answer, I want to clear out a few things. Are you going to be more balanced with Daisy?"

Harry frowned and slowly shook his head.

"I've never been a great student." Harry said, as he looked at Daisy. "But I want to learn. But I promise to talk about how to raise Daisy and the others and we will do it together."

Ginny smiled against herself. Harry grinned as Ginny nodded. Harry quickly put the ring on Ginny's fingers and marveled at how stunning the diamond looked because of her hand.

"Aunt Muriel's ring..." Ginny whispered, before kissing Harry.

The others got onto their feet, silent cheers filling the room. Daisy opened her eyes a little but quickly fell back asleep. Ron and Harry shook hands as Hermione hugged Harry.

George quietly made his way to the door, staggering a little as he reached it.

"George! Percy exclaimed, as Bill tried to get to George quickly to stop him.

Ginny tried to get to her feet quickly, Harry taking Daisy in his arms instead.

"It's OK.." George said, as Bill put his hand on George's shoulders. "No, really. Ginny... Harry... Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. I hope Daisy goes back to sleep quickly."

With that, George pulled free from Bill's grasp and disapparated. Daisy's eyes popped open at the sound and she shot right up, looking at the room confused.

"Is that hot chocolate?" Daisy said, as she smelled the air.

Ginny gave Daisy her mug, as she smiled, holding back her tears. Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed her head. Harry had already planned the perfect wedding.

* * *

 **I absolutely loved the twins. Fed and George were my favorite Weasley. Such was the genius of JKR. I apologize that in my AU, George is still struggling with Fred's death and has descended into alcoholism. But for me, for George to get any stability in life, he had to go to the deepest pits of hell and come back alive. I'm changing the rating to M. Not because of expletives, but because of the dark emotions this book hopes to explore.**


	4. Mrs Nottingham's Famous Roast Duck

**AN:**

 **Timeline: October 2004**

* * *

The youngest stream of children leaving school squealed excitedly as the first drops of the unexpected cold October rain landed on their windcheaters. Parents quickly disconnected their phones, either trying to get into taxis or taking shade at the nearest available place. The crowd gradually swelled, with the occasional cars and taxis taking in a few passengers eventually becoming less frequent as the rain intensified.

Ginny sipped her hot tea as she ran her hand on her stomach. She quickly stepped back from the window as she wiped her shirt clean. It was one of the last clothes available that still fit Ginny.

 _Ginny had cried for hours straight when she realized that the only clothes that still fit her were Harry's. Harry tried unsuccessfully to calm her down, starting his usual pep-talks detailing how brave and strong Ginny was. This only intensified her outburst._

 _Harry looked at Daisy desperately, as she was just about to step outside to play. The older kids sometimes let the younger kids join in and Daisy was hoping to get picked that day. She looked at the sobbing Ginny, something which she did frequently since Harry and she got married._

 _Harry said that Ginny had a baby inside her and sometimes Ginny cried because of that. Daisy hadn't quite understood it when Mrs. Weasley had tried to explain it to her. But Daisy wished she'd asked more. She wanted to know how the baby got in there. But the question which she really wanted to ask, which her best friend Vanessa had advised her against asking, was left unsaid. She wanted to know what it meant to have a new baby in the house when it came to her. She had nodded and smiled as the sea of red-heads in the room praised her for being mature and clever. If only she'd known how confusing the next few months would be..._

 _That was the first time Ginny had seen Daisy roll her eyes. Her adorable flower girl who had spend a good part of the pregnancy baking brownies with Harry and her had just rolled her eyes at them. Ginny wondered if she would've found it funny if she weren't pregnant. Daisy closed the door behind her and stood wordlessly next to Ginny and Harry. Harry beamed as he looked at Ginny again, resuming his pep-talk. But Ginny's attention was elsewhere. She didn't care anymore about not fitting into her new clothes. Being a former chaser for Hollyhead Harpies, Ginny knew what she needed to do to get back into shape._

 _"Do you wanna go out and play, love?" Ginny asked, over Harry's monologue._

 _Daisy, who'd been ideally staring out the window, quickly snapped to attention. She then slowly looked at Harry and then back at Ginny before shaking her head._

 _"It's OK if you do." Ginny pressed, cupping Daisy's face. Daisy slowly shook her head again. Daisy could only think about how much trouble she got into the last few months for "upsetting" Ginny. Be it the Lego piece Ginny accidentally stepped on or talking way too loudly on the phone when Ginny was busy throwing up, Daisy just couldn't catch a break. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say._

 _"How about we get some sweets?" Ginny asked, as she rose to her feet. Daisy shook her head again, longingly looking at the door._

 _"If it's alright..." Daisy said hesitantly. "If it's not too much of a bother and.. only if you're feeling better and you don't think you'll cry for a few hours... I want to go downstairs to play. I promise I will come straight home after..."_

 _Ginny smiled and nodded. Daisy flew out of the door before Harry could protest._

Ginny checked the stove and the oven, making sure they were off. Ginny didn't think she would, but she liked taking it slow. She liked leading the muggle life where making a cup of tea needed a week and organizing the cabinets was a lifelong chore.

 _It was a bright sunny morning in the end of March when Ginny realized that she was late. She was getting ready for the Hollyhead Harpies tour of Netherlands and had suddenly realized that she'd missed her period in February. The young couple had decided to defer their honeymoon till Daisy was a little older and had spent a good part of the last few weeks at home. Ginny had to start touring soon. So it made sense for her to take it easy for a while._

 _Ginny slowly sat on the bed, her world spinning a bit. She'd just signed on a three year contract with the Harpies. Harry had recently been promoted to the Red Aurors, a special team of Aurors who worked directly with the Minister of Magic. Their work kept them busy but they'd worked out a perfect schedule with various members of their friends and family pitching in as needed._

 _Besides, Harry and she had been careful. Very very careful. They knew it would take a while for Daisy to adjust to Ginny being around more. A new baby would have complicated matters. It was a simple spell. And the choice would be hers. If she knew, then she could talk it out with Harry._

 _"You ready?" Harry said, as Daisy and he carried in heaps of clean laundry._

 _Daisy watched as the clothes stacked themselves neatly into Ginny's suitcases. Ginny looked at Harry, her expression terrified._

 _"Daze..." Harry sad slowly, as he tried to communicate wordlessly with Ginny. "Why don't you start on those sandwiches? Remember, no knives."_

 _Daisy nodded as she sprinted out of the room._

 _Ginny smiled, wondering if Daisy would ever just walk._

 _"Harry..." Ginny said, as Harry closed the door. "In about five seconds, we're going to have to make some pretty big decisions."_

Ginny admired the papermache heart Daisy and Harry had made for her a couple of years ago. It had sort of become a good luck charm for Ginny. She had it in her pocket when they won the regional last year. She had it in her pocket when they defeated the French home team a few months ago, the result of which was the three year contract. Her team had wanted to take it when Ginny had announced her intention to officially retire from Quidditch, but Ginny couldn't bear to part with it. A few weeks later, Ginny started working part-time for the Daily Prophet, mostly writing from home. She wanted to spend time with Daisy. She wanted to bond with her. Daisy was so used to being the Harry's one and only, Ginny wondered if it was just in her imagination when she thought Daisy was becoming withdrawn.

 _Harry paced the house nervously, while Ginny continued making calls._

 _"No, it's OK Vivian..." Harry heard Ginny say, as she shook her head to him. "Let me know if Vanessa or Valerie for that matter, hear from her."_

 _Harry grabbed his keys, ready to drive around the neighborhood. Ginny tried the spell again, but shook her head grimly when it didn't work._

 _Harry was ready to leave when they heard a small knock on the door before small hands opened it. Daisy beamed as she entered. Harry was seething by then. Ginny wanted to step forward and take charge. But she'd been so worried that she couldn't hold herself back._

 _"Where HAVE you been Daisy Potter?" Ginny said, angrily, her robes flailing as she walked. "We've been worried sick! We called everybody and they were all home ages ago. We were going to call the police! You know you're not supposed to leave the doorman's sight."_

 _"Toby told me you came looking for me..." Daisy said, still smiling. "So we were playing..."_

 _"DID YOU HEAR WHAT GINNY SAID?" Harry yelled, wiping the smile off Daisy's face. She looked at Ginny, hoping for a rescue. Ginny simply squeezed Harry's hand._

 _Harry relaxed himself before speaking again. Ginny let Harry's hand go when she realized Daisy had been staring._

 _"You know the rules are for your own good." Harry said, getting to his knees. Daisy stepped back a little, but Harry didn't seem to have noticed._

 _"Toby is in-charge when you guys are playing downstairs." Harry continued, as Ginny clutched his shoulders. "You can't just disappear. We've to know where you are until you're old enough. Furthermore..."_

 _Daisy nodded, looking at her shoes, as Harry went on. Ginny watched as Daisy nodded a few more times, not looking up at Harry._

Ginny gently lifted the foil wrapping around the roast duck which Mrs. Nottingham had given Ginny. Mrs. Nottingham's roast duck was Daisy's favorite. But unfortunately, Mrs. Nottingham had a bout of asthma the night before Daisy's 6th birthday. They'd spent the next few days in the hospital, celebrating Daisy's birthday at the hospital cafeteria. Daisy had insisted on staying till Mrs. Nottingham woke up, being the first one ready to go to the hospital and the last one to leave when the angry nurses reminded them about visiting privileges.

Mrs. Nottingham had woken up at dawn that cold October morning to have the duck ready by the time Daisy got home from school. Ginny was careful to keep the duck sealed. She wanted it to be a happily looked at the truffle cake she had had delivered. She opened the fridge and touched the cold cans of ginger-ale, still smiling widely. It was when she thought that the smell of the honey chilli roast duck was spreading in the kitchen a few moments later, did Ginny realize with a start about what she had forgotten.

Ginny couldn't disapparate. It was too late for that anyway. She looked nervously at the wall clock and jumped when Harry appeared in the living room with a small pop.

"You're early!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Where is..." Harry started but was interrupted by knocking and the main door opening.

"Oh.." Daisy said, a small frown on her face. "You're both here..." Daisy looked at Ginny and Harry for a few more seconds before closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny started, as Daisy took off her backpack. "Mrs. Nottingham gave me roast duck! I was so excited. I came up to put it on the counter and then had an idea. I ordered truffle cake! You're favorite Daisy. And then I made tea while I waited... And I... And I'm so sorry.. I forgot to pick you up from school..."

Harry quietly watched the exchange and then looked at Daisy meaningfully. He could tell that Daisy was having a hard time adjusting to Ginny and the baby. He knew that the talk the Weasley's had with Daisy was rather ineffective. But he also knew that Daisy would have to get past this herself. Harry blamed himself for being too lenient with her. He wasn't able to establish boundaries and didn't stop Daisy's growing possessiveness. A lot of things happened too quickly for a 6 year old to process. The Potters extended family suddenly had too many new additions.

 _Though the newlyweds had been careful around Daisy, wanting to use the time to bond as a family, Harry had noticed the first time Daisy didn't giggle when she caught Harry and Ginny kissing. She'd instead averted her eyes and then had started waiting for permission to enter Harry's bedroom. Slowly, Daisy had started spending more time at her friends Vanessa's or Cookie's house, usually only available on school night dinners. Even when Daisy was home, she'd be glued to the phone having hushed conversations._

 _When Ginny had expressed concern, Harry over reacted and forced Daisy to spend alternate weekends at home. In retrospect, he regretted it. Daisy became quiet and spent most of her time on the home computer in the living room. She'd pop on her headphones and be lost to the world. She stopped calling her friends on the phone, effectively cutting Harry and Ginny from her school world. They'd get stray comments from her teachers here and there. But that stopped too. Harry had wanted to talk to her about it. But Ginny asked Harry to give it time. Pretty soon, Daisy only participated in forced conversations, choosing instead to study all the time. It seemed that Daisy knew Harry and Ginny would leave her alone if she just said she was doing stuff for school._

"Mrs. Nottingham?" Daisy said, as she walked into the kitchen smelling the duck. "I knocked at her door on the way up. She didn't answer. When did you see her? Has she been going to the doctor?"

"I don't know..." Ginny said, frowning. "An hour at most? Wh..."

"Daisy..." Harry said, interjecting. "Why don't we all have Mrs. Nottingham's roast duck? We need to talk about some things..."

Daisy nodded as she took her seat on the small round dining table. Ginny took her place, her eyes glued to Harry. Harry slowly nodded and Ginny had a look of shock of realization on her face. Daisy cut herself a slice of cake as Harry took out the carving knives.

"So I was thinking..." Daisy said, her voice too rushed to be hesitant, as she accepted the duck leg. "If it's alright... I mean I know you guys are trying your best... But with the baby coming and Ginny.. Well, I was wondering if I could go to school and come back with Vanessa. She has a driver taking her anyway and her mom said it would be OK..."

Daisy waited for Harry and Ginny to answer. She wondered why she was even asking. It was not like Harry was her dad. Harry and she were brother and sister. And that made them equals like Valerie and Vanessa were. But she knew they'd fuss. Or atleast she thought they might...

Harry nodded.

"I will talk to Vanessa's mom too." Harry said, as he watched Daisy scarf down the roast duck happily. He gently held Daisy's hand before continuing. Ginny and Harry hadn't touched their food.

"Can we talk a bit about Mrs. Nottingham?" Harry said, his voice somber.

-X-X-

Daisy stuck her nose to the glass with ICU written boldly across it, her breath fogging her vision. She'd already thrown up twice on the way to the King James Hospital. She caught a glimpse of Mrs. Nottingham as the door to her room opened for a bit, her empty stomach churning at the sight.. Though Daisy quickly wiped the glass, hoping to see Mrs. Nottingham better, the fuzzy picture of her favorite baby-sitter with tubes and wires poking into her body was too much for Daisy. She hugged Ginny tightly, who looked at Harry with a grim expression.

The doctors had told them during Mrs. Nottingham's last hospitalization that her lungs were too weak to sustain her. They told Harry that she probably wouldn't last the night. But Mrs. Nottingham was a strong old bat. She held on that night. Ginny and Harry were relieved when she made it the next night too. And which each passing night, the sense of dread loosened a little around Harry and Ginny. They'd decided to talk about age and death to Daisy. On Mrs. Nottingham's suggestion, they agreed to wait till she was back from the hospital and was doing better on her own. That time came soon enough. The roast duck was supposed to be a sign of Mrs. Nottingham getting better. It was supposed to be a sign that Mrs. Nottingham could help prepare Daisy for the inevitable.

"Can we.. see her?" Daisy asked, her voice shaking.

"Not yet, love." Ginny said, kissing the top of Daisy's head. She looked at Harry, who slowly nodded. They all sat down in the waiting area, Daisy still clinging onto Ginny. Harry slowly steered Daisy to himself and felt her familiar pressure when she clung onto him. Had it really been 6 months since Daisy clung onto him like that?

"Do you remember when we spoke about Mom and Dad?" Harry said, in a low voice as he tightened his grip on Daisy. He felt Daisy slowly nod in response.

"Do you remember what I said about death?" Harry continued. "Do you remember when I said that sometimes when a body is no longer able to live, the soul leaves the body and watches over their loved ones. Like Mom and Dad watching over us?"

Daisy nodded again.

"Well.." Harry said, slowly pushing Daisy upright. "When people become old, their bodies starts getting weaker. But their souls remain strong. It's like taking off old clothes. Mrs. Nottingham is gonna watch over us soon like Mom and Dad. Or maybe she will pull through and we will all have roast duck together. We can never know. But the most important thing is to not be afraid of death. Do you understand?"

Daisy looked at Harry, opening and closing her lips a few times as though trying to say something.

"Mr. Potter?" A gangly curly haired blonde man in khaki pants and a lab coat asked from next to Harry.

Harry nodded as Daisy slid to the ground and got to her feet. The doctor smiled at Daisy before asking Harry to come aside. Daisy watched as Harry listened to the doctor, with a serious expression on his face. Ginny found Daisy's hand and quickly walked over to Harry once the doctor left. Daisy held onto Ginny's hand as hard as she could. She was suddenly afraid that Mrs. Nottingham was going to go be with her mother. She didn't want that.

"We can see her for a bit.. "Harry said, looking at Daisy. "But just for a bit. We've to come out when I say so. Agreed?"

Harry didn't wait for Daisy to reply and steered his family into the cold, unwelcoming ICU.

Daisy had an impression that they were inside one of those scary video-games the older kids talked about. Mrs. Nottingham had looked like she was slowly being eaten away by the wildly beeping machines. Daisy was glad that the machines were no longer poking into her. She watched quietly as Ginny and Harry slowly whispered to Mrs. Nottingham.

Daisy moved closer when she thought she heard Mrs. Nottingham's croaky laugh.

The bright light of the ICU illuminated all aspects of Mrs. Nottingham. Daisy ran her hand slowly on the wrinkles of Mrs. Nottingham's hand. She liked telling Mrs. Nottingham how many new wrinkles she had acquired. Mrs. Nottingham just enjoyed the peace of a five year old trying to figure out what comes after 10.

"How many is that, now?" Mrs. Nottingham said, her voice barely a whisper. But somehow, she didn't seem scary. Her usually bunned hair was a open cluster of silver-gray bunches. Her eyes looked sunken and her breath smelled of rot. But somehow Mrs. Nottingham looked better than Daisy could remember. She looked suddenly like the lady who would chase Daisy around the house when she was being rowdy. Mrs. Nottingham slowly held Daisy's hand. Daisy was surprised as to how cold they were.

"It's OK, child." Mrs. Nottingham said, smiling softly. "I'm going to be fine. And I'm going to watch over you. Just like your mommy and daddy."

Daisy still didn't talk. Her mind was blank but for one question. And she knew she had very little time to get the answer.

"How can I call you?" Daisy blurted out. "When you reach where you are going and get a new phone, how will you call me? Do you have Vanessa's number? You can call her and leave your number with her. Or... Or maybe you can tell the ghosts at Hogwarts your number?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, Harry ready to take Daisy out of the room. Mrs. Nottingham had become eerily still.

"Whenever you think of me..." Mrs. Nottingham said, her voice barely audible, her eyes closed. "Just close your eyes. And you'll know what you need to do."

"If you can gimme your number, I can talk to Mom and Dad, can't I?" Daisy pressed on. She waited for Mrs. Nottingham to reply. Harry held Daisy's hand which was about to try and rouse Mrs. Nottingham awake. Daisy brushed Harry's hand off, her eyes clouding. She had to talk to Mrs. Nottingham. She didn't answer her question.

"No.." Daisy said, as Harry tried to lift her. She scuttled around the room, trying to reach Mrs. Nottingham.

But it was the gentlest pressure from dainty hands which calmed Daisy down. Ginny was looking at Daisy, as though for the first time.

 _How could I not see this..._ Ginny wondered, as she slowly wiped the tears from Daisy's cheek and held out her hand. Daisy took it and wordlessly followed Ginny out of the ICU.

They waited again for Harry to talk to the doctors. Daisy sobbed quietly and Ginny periodically wiped the tears from her cheeks. Ginny had always been staunch against exposing Daisy to things too soon. But Harry wanted to toughen her up. He didn't want to protect her from the world the way a lot of people in his life had tried to do. Harry had decided that he would have been better off knowing everything from the beginning. It would have given him time to prepare. But he didn't know the extent of how much of his life had already been decided a lot later. He wanted Daisy to be able to process and understand things for herself. But Ginny kept putting her foot down.

 _She is not the Chosen One!_ Ginny often said, her voice belligerent.

Ginny did agree that Daisy processed things a lot faster and in a very mature way when compared to kids her own age. Ginny reluctantly agreed when Harry said that it was because of his parenting style. Ginny, who always prided herself in being level headed and rational, missed out the most obvious explanation behind Daisy's maturity. They left the hospital together, Ginny deep in thought.

-X-X-

Daisy had finally managed to sleep, Harry insisting she take a calming drought. Ginny stayed in the living room while the siblings argued over sleep time. She rubbed her stomach once more, calming the baby who had kicked a few times.

"Honestly.." Harry said, as he rubbed his temples emerging from Daisy's room. "How hard is it to just do it rather than draw it out with an argument?"

Ginny bit her lip, wondering how to approach the subject. Harry had always been a tad bit touchy about Daisy.

 _Daisy has grown up to be so eloquent_. Ginny thought, as she recalled meeting Vanessa and her family a while back and sort of understood that it was due to Vanessa's influence. Vanessa belonged to a family of scholars with both her parents having advanced PhDs in neurobiology and her 7yr old sister, Valerie, was reading at a middle school level. Not one to be left behind, Vanessa had already mastered the social graces while being a bright and inquisitive student. Vanessa had rubbed off on Daisy in a major way. The two were inseparable at school. And until a certain incident, would spend hours talking on the phone after school. Vanessa had been a calming influence on Daisy, teaching her to discuss her problems rather than shout about it. And Daisy had been following it to a tee while Harry remained oblivious. He chalked it out to the special magic he believes Daisy holds. But Ginny knew it was Vanessa. And tonight Ginny was going to need all her tact.

"You know when I argued against letting Daisy see Mrs. Nottingham like that..." Ginny said, as she stretched her legs on the couch. "Remind me why I lost that one?"

"Because we didn't want Daisy to miss out on saying goodbye." Harry replied, as he took Ginny's feet on his lap. He gently massaged her swollen toes.

Ginny relaxed for a moment before speaking.

"Harry.." Ginny started tentatively. "I need.. We should..." Ginny sighed before proceeding.

"Harry." Ginny said, her eyes still closed and her mind focused on the massage. "When Daisy said she wanted to phone Mrs. Nottingham, what do you think she meant?"

Harry frowned but didn't reply immediately.

"I wish she could call her, you know?" Harry replied, as he started on Ginny's ankles. "I would love to... you know... just talk to her. She really looked out for us, Gin. God! I'm going to miss her."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"She lead a grand old life." Ginny continued, thinking back to the time she spent with Mrs. Nottingham. "Sneaked into a war. Traveled without a penny in her pocket. Married the great love of her life. And just when she thought she was going to die quietly, you guys moved upstairs. She adored you guys as though you guys were her own. You infused life in her. You made her life the best adventure she ever had."

Harry glumly nodded, his mind on the roast duck. He was never going to get that savory scent again. Harry had tried so many times, Mrs. Nottingham trying to encourage him throughout. But the Potters agreed that Harry should stick to the basics.

"I'm going to figure out how to roast the perfect duck." Harry said after a while. "Our kid is going to grow up knowing the scent of Mrs. Nottingham's famous honey chilli roast duck, dammit. And it is going to be perfect."

"And what if he doesn't like duck?" Ginny asked, steering the conversation.

"He is going to love it!" Harry responded confidently.

"But what if..." Ginny continued. "What if he doesn't? What if he can't stand the smell? Will you still make it?"

Harry frowned at the forcefulness of the questions, wondering what the actual topic of the conversation was.

"I will make it for Daze, I suppose..." Harry replied, tentatively.

"You suppose, right?" Ginny pushed on. "You know there is a chance you'll choose our kids over Daisy."

"What?" Harry responded, angrily pushing Ginny's feet away. Ginny balanced herself and stayed on the couch, while Harry was on his feet. Maybe a tad bit touchy was an understatement. Or maybe Ginny wasn't as tactful as Vanessa.

"There!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping. "There. Right there is why you're not Daisy's brother. I don't think even Bill would react this way if Fleur asked him the same question for Victoire and me. Because... Because that's just not how sibling relationships work. We make each other's life hell for a while and then love each other from a comfortable distance for the rest of it. That's just how it is."

"If there is a point, Ginevra." Harry said, coldly. "I suggest you get to it. I've had a long day and I just wanna get some sleep."

Ginny looked at Harry, with her eyebrows raised. But Harry stood his ground, arms crossed.

"You answered like a parent.." Ginny continued, as she slowly took Harry's hand into hers. "Just the idea that you'd choose one over the other is preposterous. Harry, I know you try to keep your parents image alive by not taking their place in Daisy's life. But you haven't been considering what it's been doing to Daisy."

Harry didn't reply. He wanted to pull his hands free and storm off. But somehow he couldn't do it. It seemed like at least the part of his mind that controlled his feet agreed with Ginny and wanted to talk about it.

"Daisy is smart." Ginny said, as she watched Harry slowly sit on the couch. " But she is still six! Now imagine her life from her point of view. She doesn't know her parents. She doesn't know the exact circumstances of their death nor of her birth. All she knows is that a bad man tried to hurt you and your parents died protecting you two. All she knows for family is you and in extension, the rest of us. And that was fine for a while. But as is with everybody, Daisy is slowly trying to figure out who she is. And she has no idea how to do that without knowing a parents love. Don't get me wrong. I don't suspect that she thinks we don't love her enough. That is why she has been cautious around us the last few weeks. And I'm certainly not saying we explain the exact circumstances of her birth. But for her, the love which you shower on her is the love of a brother."

Harry didn't reply but his mind was furiously working, trying to think of a counter. But none came to Harry before Ginny decided to continue.

"Harry.." Ginny said, pulling him closer to her and lying back on the couch. "You were struggling , trying to figure out who you were after the war. But now, you're stable. You are comfortable with who you are. You've said it many times as to how Daisy saved you. And I agree with you. By giving you all her love and devotion, she helped you in ways I never could possibly imagine. But now, she is the one trying to figure out what Vanessa's and Vivian's relationship is like. Parents don't just give us a family or a family name. They're our first tether to the world. And Daisy probably wanted to speak to your parents to help her in this. Harry, Daisy needs us."

"What do we do?" Harry replied in a small voice, gingerly rubbing Ginny's stomach.

"That is the simple part, actually." Ginny said, beaming at Harry who raised his head to look at her. "We stop being her brother and sister. And we start being her parents."

Harry looked at her confused.

"What I mean is.." Ginny replied, as she tried to sit back up. "We're going to be like Mom."

And Harry understood everything. He looked at Ginny skeptically, unsure if he could convincingly be strict. But he knew Ginny was right. Daisy needed parental figures to help her navigate these crucial years. He could be the fun, older brother when Daisy had graduated from Hogwarts. Right now, he had to talk to Ginny about the appropriateness of her first grounding as punishment for throwing a snow globe at Harry. And as though a registration of a formal protest, for the first time, Daisy slept in her room while she knew Harry was awake. Ginny tore her eyes from Daisy's bedroom door, as though thinking of the same thing and talked to Harry about the type of parenting style they should adopt.

* * *

 **I hope the timeline makes it easier to follow the story. I have a separate skeleton which chalks out various birthday's and anniversaries (all canon except OC). I can publish that in case the story gets harder to follow here on.**

 **Our beloved author stayed clear of mixing muggle and wizard communities. This allowed her to control all the events of the wizarding world without worrying about having to explain what the muggles were upto, the result of which is Harry! But with muggle technology advancements and the higher number of muggle-born children in my AU), it makes sense that there would be young witches and wizards who would prefer studying music or art or science to an Hogwarts education. From the next chapter on, muggles are going to be heavily featured with most of the chapters being written from Daisy's point of view. International Statute of Secrecy will be maintained. :P**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**


	5. Of Pregnancies and Birthdays

**AN:**

 **Timelines- May 2009**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISY!" Mrs. Vivian Fitzgerald shouted lovingly as Mr. Victor Fitzgerald played the birthday song from his phone.

Daisy thanked Mrs. Fitzgerald rather reluctantly, having spent the day dealing with her daughter walking up to random students to let them know it was Daisy's birthday and then waiting for an uncomfortable amount of time relenting only when they wished Daisy. Daisy had been worried that Vanessa, who had been trying to sincerely follow in her mother's footsteps. She wasn't sure how many more girls Cookie and she could row with in the bathroom for making fun of Vanessa before actually talking to her about being way too grown up. Daisy glanced to her side at the bunch of her classmates sniggering as they waved her goodbye. She blushed uncomfortably and waved back as she slid into the back seat of the silver Honda.

"Good afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Fitzgerald." Daisy said, a small smile on her face. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of picking me up today. I know Vanessa and Valerie are both at the advanced Math class. I told Vanessa that I would just walk home. We live a lot closer now."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, waving her hand dramatically. "We wouldn't dream of letting you walk back home on your birthday! Today is your day!"

Daisy suppressed a giggle as Mr. Fitzgerald coughed, trying to do the same. Dr. Vivian Fitzgerald was a leading Neurologist working as the Head of Research for a government run facility. Her name was almost always given credit for any major breakthrough research, as most of the base outlines were drawn up by her. Tough as nails, she regularly mentored her researchers to expand their mental horizons. But Mrs. Fitzgerald was a different woman when it came to birthdays. Even the mention of a birthday got Mrs. Fitzgerald childishly excited. She loved planning birthday parties. Valerie's and Vanessa's birthday parties were always the highlights of the year.

"So.." Mrs. Fitzgerald started, as Daisy rummaged through her bag for her new phone, a birthday gift from Ginny. She was the first one to get a phone in her class but the last one to get one working in their own bedroom. Daisy had spend the last few months dropping heavy hints about wanting a working phone irrespective of the model. And finally, she was the owner of a brand new Sony walkman phone, the only phone which received a one bar signal at the magic fortress she called home. But she couldn't complain. It was one of the few equalizers for the crazy amounts of perks that Aurors like Harry got. She smiled as she admired her reflection on the screen.

"I know Harry said you're going to have your birthday party next weekend." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, as she kept slyly glancing at Mr. Fitzgerald. "And I know we also decided that we would make your favorite cake on the morning. But... It's your birthday _today,_ Daisy. And I just couldn't bear to not see that face..."

Mrs. Fitzgerald suddenly turned around with a small slice of chocolate ice-cream cake in her hand. Daisy's face lit up as she slid closer. Mrs. Fitzgerald laughed as she pecked Daisy's forehead.

"Happy 8th birthday, sweetheart." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, as she gave Daisy the slice. Daisy pulled Mrs. Fitzgerald into an awkward one armed hug, Mrs Fitzgerald contorting her body at odd angles.

"Thank you" Daisy said, her voice squeaky. "Thank you so much. I was.. Thank you! I'm so glad you made this today. My birthday's are incomplete without your ice cream cakes!"

Mrs. Fitzgerald smiled as she blew Daisy a kiss.

"So, it looks like we have about an hour." Mr. Victor Fitzgerald said, as he crossed a busy intersection going a little bit deeper into London. "We will just pick up the smoothies and circle back to the birthday trifecta smoothie. So indulgent, so rich, that we're allowed to have it only on birthdays. Val has been looking forward to that all day. I reckon that should be enough time for you guys to have the smoothies before we get to your place. I know you have a big family dinner tonight and we would hate it if you were late because of us."

Daisy nodded as she licked her fingers, cleaning away the last of her cake. Mrs. Fitzgerald loved watching the girl's gorge on the birthday cakes she made specially for them. Though she wouldn't allow it any other day, she agreed that licking the cake which is stuck on the plate and the fingers is the best part of eating a birthday cake. Nevertheless, she had Purell and wet wipes ready to wipe down Daisy after she was done with the messiest cake of them all. On Daisy's part, she used her napkin effectively and managed to keep her dress clean.

"Vanessa said you got a phone for your birthday?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked, as Mrs. Fitzgerald wiped Daisy's cheeks. Daisy nodded as she showed it to him.

"Good model." Mr. Fitzgerald said, nodding approvingly. "Strong and sturdy."

"I love the sound it makes." Daisy said, as she offered an ear piece to Mr. Fitzgerald. The two talked about phones for a while before Daisy's phone buzzed alerting her of a new message. She politely slid back into her chair as Mrs. Fitzgerald started talking about the meeting she had later in the evening.

Daisy scrolled through the group chat that Valerie had started that morning.

 _Valerie: I'm dying here! X-X_

 _Valerie: Did they talk about St. Catherine's? I know they probably already did._

 _Vanessa: Calm down Val! It's only been 15 minutes. Unless mom had to back-out last minute, she just probably stopped singing Happy Birthday._

 _Valerie: YOU BETTER NOT BE BACKING OUT ON ME POTTER!_

 _Vanessa: Watch out! Mr. H!_

 _Daisy: Seriously, Val? I literally just ate my cake. Can I have a few good moments with your parents before I violate their trust and privacy?_

 _Daisy: Your Mom baked the cake. THE cake. Just for me. If my protests weren't strong enough this morning, I would like to officially launch a new wave. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! WAIT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!_

 _Valerie: I CAN'T WAIT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE! I WANT TO KNOW IF THEY'RE GOING TO LET ME GO._

 _Vanessa: Can we not shout?_

 _Valerie: Listen to me Potter. And listen to me well. Sister Catherine's is the best school in the country. They're are on the forefront of the feminist movement, educating and empowering young women. I have been accepted to join an year early! Do you have any idea what an honor it is?_

 _Daisy: Are you gonna do the speech again?_

 _Vanessa: Nooooooo! Anything but the speech! But seriously, Daze. Just listen in on them. Maybe then we can actually talk without Val interrupting._

 _Daisy: I don't know about this..._

Daisy glanced up to see Mr. And Mrs. Fitzgerald deep in conversation. Her finger rested on the volume button, hesitant. She took a deep breath as she reduced the volume of the song she was playing, her ears tuned to the conversation.

 _Daisy: Your mom seems really happy that you got accepted, Val. She really adores her Alma Mater._

 _Vanessa: If dad's name didn't start with a V, I would probably be Catherine and Val would've been Katherine. She lives for that place._

 _Daisy: But your dad doesn't seem like he is NOT into it. He was bullied in secondary? Damn! I really don't wanna listen any more._

 _Vanessa: Bullied? Dad? I know he skipped a few grades, but to be bullied. Daze, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!_

 _Daisy: I don't want to_

 _Daisy: What the hell is Val typing? Is she actually typing the speech?_

 _Vanessa: Forget her. Listen, Daze. PAY ATTENTION! Is Dad OK?_

 _Valerie: Founded in 1907, the Sisterhood of St. Catherine Convent for Secondary Education has been at the forefront of revolutionary and progressive education since inception. The first mother superior, Sister Catherine, saw the importance of expanding the minds with the right balance of spiritual and scientific pursuits. With the motto, "Discovering Humans and God", the Sisterhood maintains an exclusive position in the British society and in extension, the world. Nurturing the potential of their students with holistic approaches, including family and community building. Sister Catherine posthumously received a Sainthood for reinvigorating religion as a yet to be proven doctrine of science, bringing in a lot of religious scientists into the forefront of scientific and cultural advancement._

 _Valerie: Wait. What's going on?_

 _Vanessa: Read!_

 _Vanessa: Daze? You there?_

 _Daisy: Sorry, sorry. Just got the smoothies. Listen, we're circling back. And I think you should get back to class. We can talk in detail later. I'm going to send you snippets._

 _Daisy: So, yes. Looks like your dad was bullied because of the age gap. He is over it. Made amends._

 _Daisy: He doesn't want Val to go thru the same. You mum is talking about the sisterhood. I'm guessing that's what students at 's call themselves._

 _Valerie: For life._

 _Valerie: And..._

 _Valerie: Helloooo?_

 _Valerie: It's been 10 minutes! What's going on? Are you doing a stupid suspense building thing cause I swear if I find..._

 _Daisy: Your dad agreed. You're going when term begins next year._

 _Daisy: Ness, looks like the school wants to advance you a couple of years too...T-T_

 _Daisy: Don't go!_

 _Vanessa: Class just ended. We're on our way out. Be cool. I'm not bloody going anywhere. I'm gonna go tell Val to at least try and ACT casual. XOXO_

Daisy put her phone away as the car slowed down, rounding the curb back to school. As the car stopped in front of the halls Daisy had roamed a few years, Daisy's world span a bit. Her mind was consumed with the thought of Vanesa and her not being in the same class anymore. She watched as Valerie spoke excitedly to a blonde haired boy as Vanessa looked on. Daisy had hoped the sad expression on Vanessa's face was for her. But before she could form that thought her eyes quickly darted back to the blue eyed blonde haired boy with the dimple on his left cheek. She watched as he laughed at something Valerie had said. And Daisy's eyes were glued. She simply couldn't look away from a sight so dazzling.

Daisy's and Vanessa's normal classes ended a lot earlier than the older kids. Normally, Daisy and Vanessa would hang out in the car with the driver, waiting for Valerie to be done before going home. The driver parked the car a little ways ahead to avoid causing a congestion. Valerie walked till the car.

On her 8th birthday, Daisy realized how stupid it was to wait in the car. She could have instead looked at the blonde-haired-blue-eyed-dimpled-smiled-thick-lashes boy more often. She chided herself for following the school's strict restriction for students below 8yrs of age to access the wing with the older classes. Maybe she would have noticed him sooner. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as her heartbeat quickened. She looked away when Valerie spotted the car and the sisters started walking to the car, waving their goodbyes. Valerie was doing a very poor job of hiding her elation. Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald looked at each other and smiled a little. But Daisy was looking at the blonde-haired-blue-eyed-dimpled-smiled-thick-lashes-perfect-teeth boy.

Valerie hugged her mum from her window side before getting into the back of the car, gladly accepting the M&Ms loaded smoothie from her dad.

"Dig in!" Mrs. Fitzgerald squealed excitedly, as the girls ripped open the packaging and simultaneously started slurping.

"Happy Birthday, Daisy!" Mrs. Fitzgerald said, ruffling Daisy's hair. Daisy looked up, her lips still wrapped around the straw, smiling.

"Congratulations, _Heritage de Legacy!_ " Mrs. Fitzgerald said, as Valerie hugged her from the backseat. "Try not to make the younger ones spy for you anymore, OK?"

Valerie giggled, as Vanessa screwed up her face, ready to argue with her mom. She squeezed Daisy's hands, alerting her to be back-up.

"And Ness..." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, raising her hand as Vanessa tried to speak. "We want you to carefully consider advancing 2 years. You like the people in your advanced Math and English classes. But we don't want you to take it up halfheartedly, if you do decide to advance. You know you have our support but we would really like it if Daisy and you honestly weighed the pros and cons of advancing rather than just think about it from the view of sharing a class. After all, it's not school that made you friends."

"Or Daisy could advance with her..." Valerie said, her voice thoughtful.

"Whaaaa..." Daisy said, suddenly pulled out of a beautiful day dream involving the blonde-haired-blue-eyed-dimpled-smiled-thick-lashes-perfect-teeth-amazing-laugh boy. "I'm sorry? What? I'm not a genius like you guys. Potters are not great at Math."

"Don't say that, Daisy!" Mrs. Fitzgerald scolded, shaking her head. "Never put yourself down. And Maths is just a matter of practice and patience. That's all."

"Are we really discussing this? Daisy said, panicking a little. "They're never going to allow me! I'm sure of it."

"Not if we say its for St. Catherine's..." Vanessa said, joining the conversation. "You said it yourself. Just this morning, you said you wished your grades were good enough for St. Catherine's. Well, wishing isn't going to do anything."

"They take the test for new students in mid-July." Valerie said, taking out her organizer. Vanessa did the same while Daisy looked helplessly at Mr. Fitzgerald.

"It's May now.." Vanessa continued. "So that gives us 10 weeks. They test on five subjects, so that's two weeks per subject..."

Daisy laughed a little.

"We don't have school in June!" Daisy said, looking at Vanessa's organizer.

Vanessa looked up, her nose scrunched as she furiously worked out a schedule.

"Yeah.." Vanessa replied, as Daisy didn't look like she was going to add anything. "So?"

"You have me studying in the summer here." Daisy said, her voice a little high pitched. "Don't color code it! Nobody can study in the summer. It's supposed to be a rule."

Vanessa bit her lips, as her parents paid rapt attention.

"That's enough girls." Mrs. Fitzgerald said, before Vanessa could respond. "Like I said, make a list of pros and cons and work it out together. Make your choice after careful consideration."

Vanessa and Valerie nodded as they started writing furiously while Daisy kept muttering things like "Insane", "Ridiculous", etc.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Fitzgerald." Daisy said, as she hopped out of the car in front of her apartment complex. "I will call you after the party, Ness."

"Happy birthday!" Vanessa and Mrs. Fitzgerald said simultaneously, smiling widely as Vanessa hugged Daisy goodbye.

-X-X-

Daisy unlocked the door to her house and knocked before entering, a habit she had gotten into as Harry and Ginny usually Apparated home from work and left the main door locked. Daisy knew she had a bit of time before she had to get to The Burrow for the Triple Birthday Bonanza. Ginny had dropped James off at The Burrow before heading off to work. Harry was in Washington for a meeting with the MACUSA Aurors and was expected to pick Daisy up in a bit. She could have used that time getting ready for her party. However, she nervously paced the living room looking at the clock. In exactly 5 min after being dropped off, Daisy called Vanessa and disconnected in two rings. Vanessa called back a few moments later.

"Wassup?" Vanessa asked in a low voice. "I just got home. You know how Mom gets if we talk right after school! You're lucky she is busy getting..."

"What's the name of the guy Valerie was talking to after school?" Daisy asked, cutting Vanessa off. She wasn't the best at sneaking around.

"Who?" Vanessa asked confused.

"The guy.." Daisy said, her voice urgent. "The blonde boy." Daisy controlled her urge to talk more about it, lest Vanessa get distracted again.

"Blonde?" Vanessa repeated, still confused. "Oh! OH! You mean Justin? He is in Val's class. You know how my advanced Math class is normal math class for Val. Same for him. Why?"

"Full name?" Daisy asked, looking at the clock again. She knew she didn't have much time before Harry got home. She strained her ears for the pop of an Apparation.

"Justin Fletcher." Vanessa said, slowly processing and arriving at the right conclusion. "Whyyy..."

"I gotta go, Ness." Daisy said, hurriedly. A new idea had popped into her head and she didn't have much time.

She started walking across the house as she heard snippets of Vanessa's sing-song voice teasing her. She knew the signal would drop any second. Paradoxically, Daisy had figured out that she gets the best WiFi from the cafe across the street at a particular spot on the roof.

Vanessa's call dropped soon enough. She quickly dropped her an apologetic text and started scanning MySpace for Justin Fletcher. The browser failed the search, asking if the search could be repeated when she was online. Daisy quickly opened multiple tabs and queued a lot of Justin Fletcher to be downloaded. Her hand hesitated as she decided against downloading his pictures. Though she didn't fully understand it, online privacy was sacred to Valerie. She wondered how Justin would react if he found his pictures all over a stranger's phone. Hogwarts wouldn't be far enough for Daisy to hide from that kind of shame.

She heard a faint pop as she reached the window in the attic. She hurriedly climbed up to the roof and got onto her spot, raising her phone high over her head. She smiled as she saw the downloads starting.

"DAISY POTTER!" Harry yelled as he stuck his head out of the attic window. "Get back here this instant." He said the last word in almost a hiss.

"In a minute.." Daisy said, over her shoulders.

 _36%._ Daisy saw as she checked her phone.

"Make that two.." Daisy said, with her back still turned to Harry.

She heard the tiles groan as Harry stepped onto the roof. Daisy knew she didn't have much time. She took a step closer to the edge. She knew Harry would be careful to not spook her. And she also knew that his right hand was probably sweating on the clutched wand, ready to levitate Daisy if needed. Harry wasn't happy with this new side of Daisy which he had been noticing over the past couple of months. It looked like she was trying to undermine Harry's authority at every step. And Harry was starting to miss the times when the biggest problem with raising Daisy was that she used to float around.

 _72%._ Daisy thought. _Come on! Come on!_

She could feel Harry closing in on her. When Daisy was younger, she used to wonder if it was the lightning scar that gave him the ability to sort of seem electrically charged when he was angry. She recently attributed it to magic, something for which she had slowly begun to form her own independent opinion.

The download completed as Harry clutched Daisy's shoulder. She allowed herself to be freely steered back inside, as she stuffed her phone down her pocket.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Harry asked, his voice a low hiss.

Daisy blinked at him, confused as they stepped into the attic.

"Don't look at me like that." Harry said, his teeth grit together.

"Oh!" Daisy said, obviously faking surprise. "Are you yelling at me? I thought you were speaking in snake language. _Hiss Hiss..._ "

Harry's anger immediately died, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Come on, bro!" Daisy said, as she took Harry's arm. "It's my birthday! I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get very bored at the party. I know I promised I would give it an honest try in exchange for the new phone. I just want to show you and Ginny how much I love you guys."

Harry looked at Daisy, biting his tongue at the sheer cheekiness. Daisy was after all the same baby who learnt to fly before crawling. Harry was suddenly almost sure she would've been alright. But Harry knew what he had to do.

"No TV or phone privileges for the rest of the week after your party at The Burrow." Harry said, as he waved his wand locking the house from both muggles and wizards. "You'll be un-grounded only during the muggle party next weekend and the punishment will end on Monday."

Daisy opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, thinking of a counter.

"I did warn you the last time." Harry said, interrupting Daisy's train of thought. "I told you the consequences would be really bad. Any more arguments or slip-ups and I will be forced to cancel the muggle birthday party next weekend. I hope we're clear."

"Ginny wouldn't stand for it!" Daisy spluttered, genuine shock in her voice. She couldn't remember the last time she was so unjustly punished.

"We will see about that." Harry said, as he prepared to take Daisy in side-along apparation. "You better consider being on your best behavior to get Ginny on your side."

With a small pop, the Potters left their home for the weekend.

-X-X-

Daisy switched off her phone the moment they arrived at The Burrow's doorstep. The phone had fritz-ed a little when they'd arrived and Daisy decided to switch it off for the time being, deciding to go for a stroll later to go through her downloads. Harry quickly scanned the area, his hand on his wand.

"We're not at war, Harry." Daisy said, as she held Harry's wand hand. "You really need to chill out a little."

Harry clutched Daisy's hand. It were moments like these that reassured Harry of the familial bond he felt when he first met her. No matter what, Daisy would never be mad enough at Harry to hate him. He thanked all the fates and fortunes for Daisy, who had filled a major hole in his heart. She allowed him to be confident enough to make decisions, some tough some really tough, on his own. She helped him rely on himself by simply reminding him that life isn't a struggle anymore. Life was now one of love, friends and family. By raising Daisy, Harry realized that his family was so big, the Mirror of Erised would probably just reflect him.

 _I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks._ Harry recalled, a memory which Dumbledore had left behind for Harry. Harry looked at the mirror from Dumbledore's point of view almost 10 years after the incident. He watched a laughing Dumbledore surrounded by, as Harry later found out, his family. His family smiled as they took turns to hug him, Ariana, Aberforth and Gellert Grindelwald being the most enthusiastic of the lot. Harry had chuckled when he noticed that Dumbledore was wearing a pair of midnight blue thick woolen socks.

Harry ruffled Daisy's hair as they stepped into the backyard of The Burrow to the children eating chocolate frogs. Harry heard Daisy scream _Ew!_ As she bolted into The Burrow even before Harry could turn his head.

"TEDDY LUPIN!" Daisy shouted, behind a closed window closest to them. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW THAT DISGUSTING THING NEAR ME! THROW THEM AWAY!"

Harry smiled as Dominique and James, who grinned ear to ear, as they started biting bigger chunks of their squirming frogs, deciding to get rid of the heads first.

"Nikki!" Teddy said, stepping forward to Dominique as Victoire did the same to James. "We promised we wouldn't freak Daisy out this time. You know how she feels about eating things that are still moving. WE PROMISED WE WOULD PUT UP WITH DAISY'S CRAZY JUST FOR THIS WEEKEND."

"SHUT UP, LUPIN!" Daisy retorted, still inside the house. Harry smiled as he walked past the children, giving James a quick peck on the head as he joined Angelina and George, who was cooing at the year old Fred Weasley II.

Victoire was still trying to cajole James. She shot Dominique a very Fleur-like look, who gobbled up the rest of the frog and joined her sister in tackling James. James relented when Teddy joined in, sharing his chocolate with the other kids. Angelina, who had been closely watching this exchange, smiled as Teddy knocked on the window asking Daisy to come out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The adults shouted collectively, as Daisy entered through the back-door.

Daisy smiled sheepishly as she muttered a quick thank you. The adults crowded around her, grabbing the opportunity of annoying cheek pinching.

"It's uncanny how much she resembles Lily." Mr. Weasley told Harry, as he pinched Daisy's cheeks. "But her eyes... they glint like James' did. It's strange, isn't it? Molly and I have children who look so alike. James and Lily created their own images instead."

"I got a new phone." Daisy said, as she took Mr. Weasley's hand and propped her switched off phone in his palm.

Immediately, the serious Ministry Department head transformed into an excited schoolboy as he ran his fingers on the numerous buttons. Muggle technology over the past decade had become more fascinating that ever.

"Can you really talk to anybody anywhere anytime?" Mr. Weasley quoted a popular mobile network advertisement Daisy had introduced him to, barely containing his excitement.

"Yup.." Daisy said proudly, as George hugged her for her birthday adding that he hoped Daisy would be a good older sister to baby Fred. "And I can send these short messages.. Sort of like talking letters.. Maybe I can show you near the cell tower..."

Mr. Weasley nodded excitedly as he carefully gave the phone back to Daisy. Mr. Weasley had first hand witnessed Daisy's old phone shooting out sparks when she tried to make a call at The Burrow on his insistence. They'd decided to see if the phone was alright near a cell tower a little further off. Unfortunately, that particular phone had to be exchanged in secret as Daisy was terrified she would never get another phone again, if Harry and Ginny were to find out.

The backyard slowly filled up, with Charlie and a very pregnant Ginny being the last ones to enter levitating a three-tier wedding-esque cake behind them. Fleur collected the kids around the table, which was groaning under the weight of the combined presents. Fleur cleared her throat as she tapped on her champagne glass. Angelina, who was having her first sip of alcohol in almost 2yrs, joined in enthusiastically. Ginny and Hermione, who was pregnant with her first, looked at each other and smiled halfheartedly.

 _"A toast."_ Fleur said, smiling as she raised her glass. " _To Victoire. Mon cherie. We love you so much. Happy birthday!_ "

Everyone assembled cheered as Bill kissed Victoire on the cheeks.

"To Daze.." Harry continued, as he pulled a reluctant Daisy into a one-armed hug. "My lovely sister. My inspiration. And to be honest, the source of many of our treasured muggle friendships. You continue to amaze me with your compassion and unrelenting determined love. My little miracle. Happy Birthday!"

Daisy was once again surrounded by cheering and cheek pulling. But Daisy couldn't bring herself to join in on the laughter completely. That familiar feeling of not-knowing-something-important-which-EVERYBODY-else-seems-to-know was back. Daisy had been able to name this complex feeling only recently. But she vividly remembered the bedtime story from when she was 6yrs old, in which Harry gave a very unconvincing explanation as to how their parents had died 17yrs before Daisy was born. He mentioned something about a miracle and the power of their mother's love for her children. He said that their mother left him with an unbreakable protection in this world while she protected Daisy in theirs. And when their mother realized that the world with Harry was safe again and that Harry would need the love of his family to help him understand how much he truly meant to their parents, she sent Daisy to Harry. It was surely meant to be. Daisy remembered having a vivid image of a woman and a man who looked a lot like her parents did when they were at Hogwarts, smiling down from the sky as a cherubic baby slowly descended in a ray of light to a dark, deserted battle ground. That had made Daisy so very happy. But lately the explanation had seemed more and more unlikely. Daisy was especially concerned that her parents thought that Harry was safe and protected at the Dursley's. But she wasn't sure how to voice this.

"And to little Fred.." Mrs. Weasley said, as Charlie cooed at the chocolate skinned baby with the Weasley nose and blue eyes. "We've been waiting for you for a very long time. We love you so very much. Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Daisy joined the others as they clapped and cheered, baby Fred laughing at the celebration.

Everybody sang Happy Birthday as Victoire and Daisy cut the cake while baby Fred held onto his cousin Victoire's little finger. They smiled and posed for the photos, getting candid shots of Victoire feeding Teddy birthday cake, of Harry prying Mr. Weasley away from Daisy's phone with an image of Daisy running away from Teddy who had cake all over his face in the background. Even George was caught red-handed trying to put a whoopee cushion below Fleur, as she sat next to Ginny and Hermione, grinning at the camera. Slowly, the party broke into groups with the husbands rubbing the shoulders of their pregnant wives. Charlie and Angelina browsed through the photos, both sipping deeply from their champagne glasses. Pretty soon, the plates were cleared and the smell of warm apple pie and homemade vanilla ice cream (all non-jinxed for Daisy's comfort) hung heavy in the air.

Teddy and Victoire watched Daisy consume her second bowl of ice-cream, slurping down the melted remains. They giggled when they caught Harry's eye as he watched his two year old son eat ice-cream in a very similar way.

"It's about time isn't it?" Teddy said, looking at Daisy.

"Right about, I think." Daisy replied, as she wiped her mouth and washed her hands. "Fred's asleep and Mrs. Weasley has that look."

"I think Charlie is going to start it this time." Teddy said, eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

Victoire groaned and then immediately rearranged her features when Teddy and Daisy looked at her surprised.

"He starts pinching my cheeks mid-speech..." Victoire said in a small voice.

"We can just act sleepy too.." Daisy said thoughtfully, as she watched Charlie rise, a content grin on his face.

"No time!" Teddy said, his voice urgent as Charlie started saying _Battle of Hogwarts._ "Run!"

"Run?" Daisy said, raising her eyebrows. "Where? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Teddy and Victoire both grabbed Daisy's hand and started running towards the back of the house, into the open plains. They knew they couldn't get too far beyond the reach of the charms. But Teddy had a knack of figuring out the exact border. They ducked behind a few trees, throwing furtive glances at the unsuspecting adults. They sighed in relief as Victoire giggled and propped themselves on the tree trunk, Daisy's phone in her hand again. Her hands felt empty without it.

"Is that what Grandpa Weasley was going on about?" Victoire asked, as the moonlight reflected on the glittering screen.

"Yeah.." Daisy said, as she wiped the screen with her sleeve. "Ginny got it for me. I haven't switched it on here yet but it's amazing."

"Muggles really are something aren't they?" Teddy said, as he carefully took the delicate object from Daisy's hands. "How does it work? Does the voice really come from outer space?"

"Outer space?!" Victoire squealed as she inched closer to the phone, though not daring to touch it.

"Not exactly.." Daisy said, as she tried to figure out for herself how phones worked. "It's not like I hear shouting from the... HEY! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T SWITCH IT ON!"

Daisy snatched the phone from Teddy's hand, slapping his hand away as he tried to balance the phone.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?" Daisy shouted as Victoire recoiled a bit. "IT BROKE INSIDE THE BURROW WHEN MR. WEASLEY FORCED ME TO SWITCH IT ON! WHY CAN'T YOU WIZARDS JUST ADMIRE THINGS AND NOT BREAK THEM?"

Teddy recoiled as Victoire stepped forward trying to hush Daisy.

"Please, Daze.." Victoire begged. "Let's not fight. It's our birthday."

"Oh yes yes.." Daisy said, her voice bitter. "Our birthday. A birthday which _we_ now _share_ with Fred. Oh.. and what else? It's also bloody Victory Day. For the rest of our lives, our birthday is going to be bloody Victory Day. A day which..."

Daisy stopped in time looking at Teddy. But Teddy understood what Daisy had meant to say. Because he remembered crying about it not too long ago.

"Say it.." Teddy said, his voice furious. Victoire promptly placed herself between Teddy and Daisy.

"Say it.." Teddy repeated, inching forwards.

"A day on which so many people died is celebrated as a victory." Daisy said, equally furious.

"Or maybe you don't like this day because you don't care that we won." Teddy said, pushing Victoire away. Victoire landed poorly on the ground but sprang to her feet, trying to push Daisy away.

"You don't care about being a witch." Teddy continued, trying to get Victoire out of the way. "You spend all your time on muggle nonsense. You spend all your time at your stupid muggle friends house. You.."

"DON'T YOU HAVE A GO AT NESS!" Daisy shouted, as she launched on Teddy, tears streaming down her cheeks. Teddy's eyes widened in fear as they toppled over, stopping at the nick of time. They both shot back to their feet and scanned the area for adults. They'd in deep trouble if the adults caught them fighting.

"You know what.." Daisy said, instantly making up her mind. "I don't care. I honestly don't care. I don't like food that moves. I don't like pictures which are supposed to be a bit alive. I don't like the Weird Sisters. Just because I can do magic doesn't mean I have to like the ancient history books you guys live in. I mean... what sort of a game is Quidditch? And that, by the way, is your best claim to fame. If one day wizards are no longer in hiding, all they'll have to say is _Duh! I can do magic. Duh! I need a stick though. Duh! I still use birds to talk to people. Duh! Duh! Duh!"_ when they realize how far _us_ muggles have gotten."

" _Us muggles?"_ Teddy repeated, hissing. "You're a witch!"

"Maybe I don't want to live in a history book." Daisy snapped back, tears streaming down her eyes. "Maybe I want to live in the real world like normal people instead of a _freak_ in hiding!"

"How do you know you're a freak?" Teddy asked, his voice suddenly serious. "Did Harry tell you how you were born?"

Daisy stopped dead in her tracks, her feet in an awkward angle as she was ready to storm off. Daisy and Victoire shared a confused look and looked at Teddy, who looked like he would give up his magic just to be able to take the last few seconds back.

"Talk.." Daisy said, for the first time intimidating. Teddy weighed his options. He knew Daisy wouldn't give up until Teddy talked. If he didn't, she would go row with Harry. The option in which Teddy didn't get into trouble seemed obvious. He told Daisy the conversation he had overheard between his grandmother and a friend of hers. The friend's poor choice of words in idle gossip during which she referred to Daisy as a freak was imprinted in Teddy's memory. Though he wholeheartedly denied it, there was a little part of him that was curious about his friend.

Daisy opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to process the information. She could feel tears bubbling up but her mouth and eyes were unnaturally dry. She looked at Harry, thinking the dam would burst. She wanted to punch him till her hands hurt. But she didn't feel any of it. All she felt was hurt. Hurt that by hiding this from Daisy, Harry sort of meant that he thought Daisy might be a freak. Or maybe, worse.

 _Maybe.._ Daisy thought, as she watched Harry talk to Ginny's belly. _Maybe he thinks he had to wait and watch._

And that feeling mixed with the feeling of being left out in her own family was gut wrenching. The dam burst as tears flowed freely, her child-mind processing that she was her brother's project. Daisy pulled her hand away roughly as Teddy tried to reach it, pushing Victoire as a result, who walked through the magical barricade alerting the adults. Luckily, Mr. Weasley was the first to reach them. He looked at the scene confused as Daisy fumed at the quickly approaching Harry and looked at Teddy and Victoire, who had horrified expressions on their face.

"Can we go for that walk to the cell tower, Mr. Weasley?" Daisy said, through gritted teeth.

Mr. Weasley smiled a little and nodded. He wondered what could get a kid so worked up. He nodded at Harry as he took Daisy's hand. Harry turned his attention to the approaching Teddy and Victoire, ready to lecture them about leaving their sight. The night sky was a lot clearer near The Burrow. Daisy had always wondered why the stars blinked at her sometimes. And it was a muggle Mrs. Fitzgerald, who had explained that the tiny dots of ice in the sky are actually giant burning balls of gas.

"It's something else, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said, looking up. "Forgive the ramblings of an old man, but you know what I think? I think that the stars, even though they're so far away, unites us. Muggles and wizards alike look up at the stars and feel only one of two things. Most of them will tell you that they feel humbled. But you'll find some who say they felt the exhilaration of flying. That imagining of looking down on themselves helped put their problems in perspective. It's weird, if you think how those two are actually opposing feelings."

"How do you feel, Mr. Weasley?" Daisy asked, her hazel eyes reflecting the night sky right above them. Mr. Weasley and Daisy stopped at atop a small hill, the cell tower in the horizon. He joined Daisy in the star gazing.

"I suppose I was misleading earlier..." Mr. Weasley said, in a while. He looked like her was trying to weigh his answer.

"I guess of all the young ones.." Mr. Weasley continued, as he smiled a little. "You'll be the one to understand it the best. I don't think about the stars. But I wonder about the number of people who have stood at the very spot I'm standing on, looking up at the sky for the grand questions. And that makes me think about how similar muggles and we are. The lack of muggle understanding, to me, is a lost opportunity. I mean, just look at your phone. Granted, magic interferes with muggle technology. But look at the barriers they overcome. And with such ingenuity. We could do with more witches like you Daisy. Young ones who will pull us into this new era. Forgive me when I say that muggles confound me as much as they fascinate me. I can't imagine speaking to someone as if we're face-to-face. I wouldn't even know what to say! But don't let Teddy or Vicky or Nikki or even little Fred grow up like me. Understanding muggles comes easily to you. More so than Harry."

Daisy nodded, suspecting the real intention of the speech. Had Mr. Weasley overheard Daisy? He didn't seem mad though. Was Daisy in more trouble than she was that afternoon. Mr. Weasley wistfully looked at Daisy's phone. She smiled as she took his out-stretched hand and reached a bench near the cell tower. They settled down as Daisy switched on her phone. Mr. Weasley squealed at the graphics. She ignored the messages from Valerie and Vanessa in the group for the time being, letting Mr. Weasley press the buttons to his hearts content. Daisy was confident that Mr. Weasley would be careful and he was. He gave the phone back to Daisy after a while, as he leaned back a little.

"I think your friend really wants to talk to you." He said, not looking at Daisy or her phone.

Daisy opened her phone, glancing sideways every once in a while.

 _Valerie: Why are you asking about Justin? Why are we not focusing on grade skipping?_

 _Vanessa: Daisy and Justin sitting on a tree_

 _Valerie: Stop it Ness! This isn't funny. Justin is weird!_

 _Vanessa: K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _Daisy: You told her?! TRAITOR!_

 _Valerie: I heard her talking about Justin in the closet, dummy._

 _Vanessa: You should learn to trust people Daisy._

 _Daisy: Are you saying that I'm weird then?_

 _Vanessa: What's gotten into you? I know you don't like visiting your family much but still.. you're being downright mean._

Daisy read the messages a few times over. Why was she being snarky? Was it because she had to go back to The Burrow and spend a weekend surrounded by people who thought she was a freak? She looked at Mr. Weasley who was serenely studying his environment. Did he think Daisy was a freak?

 _Daisy: Ughhh.. I'm sorry. Rough day._

 _Vanessa: And that too on your birthday. I'm so sorry babes. We will have an extra great party next week to celebrate._

 _Daisy: I love you guys. I'm so sorry._

 _Valerie: Now back to the main topic at hand. Daisy, we really do need to work out a schedule if you want to clear the exam in July._

 _Vanessa: Val. I told you to drop it._

 _Daisy: Aren't you guys in the same house? Are you both in the same room?_

 _Vanessa: Duh! We are. But you aren't. And both Valerie and I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. Mom made us realize how pushy we were being._

 _Valerie: I wasn't being pushy. Listen to me Daze. Third grade and fifth grade aren't so different. I know if you stick to the schedule you can progress with Ness. And then we can all go to St. Catherine's._

 _Vanessa: STOP TYPING VAL!_

Daisy watched as Vanessa and Valerie typed and typed but no messages came through.

 _We can all go to St. Catherine's.._ Daisy thought.

She pushed the thought away the moment it formed, knowing Harry would never agree. After all, he had been unreasonably excited about the fact that 1st September 2009 was only 3 years away. But Hogwarts had never really interested Daisy. She was truly excited when Valerie had described St. Catherine's earlier that day. She was excited about the campus. She was excited the thought of getting to live in central London and the opportunities to study a few semesters abroad. She was excited about the Music Appreciation Club. She didn't want to admit it but the Sisterhood (an association of hopeful future students, current students and past alumni) was the best thing she ever heard. But she knew excitement was one thing and actually getting there would be another. St. Catherine's was notoriously selective with their entrance exams being kept a strict secret. Valerie refused to tel Vanessa what she was tested on, only relenting to slightly smile and say " _They don't measure only IQ"._ But when she thought about a life in Hogwarts with Teddy and Victoire and a life in St. Catherine's with Valerie and Vanessa, the choice became easier.

 _Daisy: You really think I can get into St. Catherine's?_

 _Valerie: YES!_

 _Vanessa: Daisy, wait. Can I call you? Think about this. Your summer... Plus Harry's school. You said you were already penned down for it._

 _Valerie: Which school is that? I'm sure it's nothing like St. Catherine's. It's not even a contest._

 _Vanessa: Will you stop messaging and give us privacy?_

 _Valerie: No._

 _Valerie: I'm sure Harry would understand._

 _Vanessa: Val. I'm begging you. Stop this... Or I'm gonna tell._

 _Daisy: It's OK, Ness. I really do want to try. I don't know if it will work out but from now until St. Catherine's I accept you as my teacher. Don't let me down._

 _Valerie: Hey! I wanna be the teacher!_

 _Daisy: :)_

 _Vanessa: It's gonna be a lot of work. Early mornings and late nights. Are you sure?_

 _Daisy: Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I wanna go to St. Catherine's with you, Ness! :)_

 _Valerie: Awww. See, that is why I want you at St. Catherine's. You guys are so adorable._

 _Vanessa: I'm telling!_

Daisy smiled as she got to her feet, Mr. Weasley following suite. She knew Vanessa never gave empty threats and the sisters were probably rowing in front of their Dad. She texted them goodbye and switched off her phone, as Mr. Weasley started talking about the time Harry and Ron had driven/flown to Hogwarts in his old Ford Anglia. Daisy smiled at Teddy, who had been waiting for them, as she approached the garden. She walked upto Harry and gave him a hug.

"You OK?" Harry asked, as he wrapped an arm around Daisy. Daisy nodded as Ginny smiled down at her.

"Did Harry talk to you yet?" Daisy asked, still clinging onto Harry.

Ginny nodded before replying.

"I talked to him and I agree.." Ginny started.

"It's OK." Daisy said, trying her best to be honest. "Harry is doing his best. I mean if I saw someone small like maybe.. James.. at the edge of the roof, I would get angry too. He just doesn't want me getting hurt."

"She was going to reduce your sentence." Harry said, grinning.

Daisy looked up at Harry. Harry frowned at the odd expression on Daisy's face. Had she ever been so tired that she didn't have a wise-ass comeback?

"I'm really tired.." Daisy said, after a brief pause. "Can I go to bed?"

Teddy and Victoire yawned at the same time. She smiled sheepishly at them. Were they still scared that Daisy would yell at them? But she was glad, nevertheless, that Teddy looked guilty and not angry. He didn't know that she wasn't mad anymore. She knew she had to treasure this sleepover.

* * *

 **Thank you for your kind review, Sakura Lisel. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. But for me, Harry HAD to work in the Ministry. Because that's what heroes do right? :)**

 **We're almost at Hogwarts guys. Expect a lot of yelling next chapter. I hope the Daisy's feeling are in tune with what an 8-9yr old would feel. I know the reactions seem a bit mature right now, but all will be explained soon. (Mystery music playing)**


End file.
